Matsuno-Love
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Una serie de one-shorts (creo que así se escribe) basados en los sextillisos (En especial ¡Karamatsu!) Espero que les guste P/D: ¡El peor titulo del mundo! XD
1. ¡Osomatsu Onii-chan!

**Mica: Hola mi gente, estoy de vuelta y con muchos ánimos. Estas historias las hare cuando se me venga una idea y, si ustedes quieren, pueden darme una y lo agregare sin problemas. La mayoría estarán centradas en Karamatsu (xq creo que merece mucho amor ^_^) pero si quieren de otro de los hermanos, no habrá ningún problema. Así que, sin más que decirles, los quiero mi gente y ¡adiós!**

 **P/D: _La letras que este de esta forma, son pensamientos. Se lo aclaro, x las dudas_**

* * *

 ** _¡Osomatsu Onii-chan!_**

Karamatsu revolcó prácticamente la habitación, intentando encontrar sus lentes oscuros pero no había señales de que están cerca.

-¿Dónde estarán?- gruño con algo de fastidio. –Espero que Ichimatsu no los haya roto otra vez, eran mi último par de esta semana- hizo un puchero infantil, al mismo tiempo que la puerta detrás de él se abría. Sabía quién era, después de todo, solo estaban ambos en la casa. _–Osomatsu quizás sepa dónde están-_ sonrío con emoción. –Oi, Osomatsu Onii-chan…- se cayó de golpe, un nudo formándose en su garganta y sintiendo las mejillas arder rápidamente.

 _ **¡¿Esas palabras en serio salieron de su boca?!**_

 _-Ho no, ho no, ho no…Ho cielos, ¿Q-Qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que dije?!-_ trago con dificultad. _–¡¿Esto no puede ser más incómodo?!-_ el silencio era lo único que rellenaba la habitación, poniendo a segundo mayor de los sextillizos de los nervios. _–Él no dice nada…¿lo habrá escuchado?-_ a pesar de la curiosidad, se negaba rotundamente a girarse para ver a su hermano. _–Por favor, ruego a quien quiera que me escuche, que no lo haya escuchado-_ tembló cuando un "¡Track!" resonar. _–E-Esta bien, él…él solo se está…estrolando el cuello…-_ con un poco de miedo y aquel rojo coloreando sus mejillas, se dio vuelta. Ahí estaba él, sentado con tranquilidad y dándole la espalada, en silencio total. Trago saliva y abrió ligeramente la boca. –¿N-Nii-san…?- pero el otro no hablo. De la nada, como en una película de terror, Osomatsu se volteo lentamente hacia él. La enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro le dio miedo.

 _ **Ka-ra-mat-su**_

Los ojos del mencionado se abrieron enormemente, temblando del miedo puro que recorría su cuerpo. Osomatsu veía a su hermano tal y como depredador mira a su presa. Karamatsu dejó escapar un grito de terror cuando el otro se le abalanzo, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y espero lo peor.

 ** _… … … …_**

Totty tarareo una canción pegadiza, caminando con tranquilidad a su casa. Entro y dejo sus zapatos en la entrada, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos.

-¡Estoy en casa!- anuncio entrando con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró y cambio por una mirada de sorpresa al ver la escena que tenía en frente.

-B-Bienvenido…- Karamatsu estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, su único hermano mayor abrazándolo desde atrás, dormido y con una enrome sonrisa en el rostro. –P-Puedo explicarlo…- murmuro ante el silencio del menor.

-Esto es tan tierno~- sonrío con la mejillas algo coloreadas.

-¡T-Totty!- reclamo el de azul ante el flash del celular del otro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto enarcando una ceja, el celular y sus manos ocultado la sonrisa divertida que tenía. –¿Lo llamaste "Onii-chan"?-

-F-Fue un error…¡l-lo juro!- Karamatsu podía ganarle fácilmente a un tomate en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué no te sueltas?- Todomatsu estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse a carcajadas.

-Osomatsu es más fuerte de lo que parece…incluso dormido- suspiro Karamatsu con una mueca. –¿Le darías una mano a tu buraza, por favor?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?- enarco una ceja.

-3 horas- jugueteo con sus manos, nervioso.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando haces a Nii-san feliz- rio, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su buzo. –Te dejare ahí…se ven muy tiernos~-

-¡N-Necesito ir al baño!- un idea se le ocurrió. –S-Si no me ayudas…no volveré a acompañarte al baño en media noche- no era de chantajear a la gente pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-E-Esta bien, te ayudo- Totty no sabía si hablaba en serio o no pero no se arriesgaría. –Nii-san, despierta gran holgazán~- lo empujo ligeramente en el hombro pero el otro no abrió los ojos, sino que lo agarró del cuello del buzo y lo arrastro hacia abajo. Osomatsu, aun dormido, tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de sus hermanos.

-Por lo menos, ya no soy el único atrapado en "la red roja"- rio Karamatsu ante la situación.

-¡Cállate!- gruño Totty con las mejillas rojas.

 _ **¡Un pequeño extra! XD**_

 _-¡¿Cómo es posible que Totty se haya zafado de esto?!-_ gruño Karamatsu algo irritado, necesitaba ir urgente al baño y no podía soltarse del solido agarre del mayor. Respiro profundo, intentando calmarse. Había intentado todo, incluso le ofreció dinero pero el otro no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. –Osomatsu Nii-san, ¿puedes soltarme por favor? Necesito hacer algo…- hablo, sus manos intentando sacar los brazos de su cintura. –Hare lo que quieras brother…por favor- ese era su último recurso: la súplica.

-¿Lo que sea?- Osomatsu abrió un ojo, mirando al de azul que asentía con fuerza. –¿Lo prometes?-

-¡Lo prometo, lo juro pero déjame ir al baño!- asintió rápidamente.

-Bien- lo soltó. Karamatsu, tropezando con torpeza, corrió directamente al baño, saliendo al poco tiempo con una sonrisa de placer pura pintada en el rostro. Camino con tranquilidad devuelta a la habitación, enarcando una ceja al ver al de rojo sentado con la espalda contra la pared. –Muy bien, my brother, soy un hombre de palabra. Así que…¿Qué quieres que haga?- el otro sonrío.

-Siéntate aquí- palmeo el lugar entre sus piernas. Karamatsu lo hizo sin ninguna queja, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo nuevamente y acomodándolo contra su pecho.

-¿Seguirás durmiendo?- enarco una ceja.

-Sip~- rio el otro. –Me gusta dormir…además, estoy feliz, no todos los días uno de mis hermanos me lama "Onii-chan"-

-Lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños- murmuro.

-Lo sé…pero eso no quita que lo extrañe- rio divertido, acomodándose mejor. Karamatsu se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

-Entonces…que duermas bien, Osomatsu Onii-chan- sonrío al sentir que el otro lo apretaba un poco.

-Igualmente…my little brother- el de azul rio ligeramente, acomodándose mejor y dejándose llevar a los brazos de Morfeo. Osomatsu sonrió, besándose la frente del menor y cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a seguirlo al mundo de los sueños.


	2. Coolmatsu

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! Miren, esto lo tenía guardado y me quise sacar las ganas de publicarlo, así que espero que les guste. Les recuerdo que acepto idea y personajes, al igual que ideas y criticas (sin violencia, porfi ^_^) Los quiero mucho y disfrútenlo XD**

 **PD: Lamento si es pésimo esto pero solamente me quería sacar el gusto XD**

* * *

 ** _Coolmatsu…_**

Desde que tiene memoria, Karamatsu Matsuno tiene un amigo imaginario. Alguien con quien jugar cuando sus hermanos no podían (o no querían). Su amigo imaginario no era un monstruo o algo por el estilo, solamente era él mismo pero con jeans, anteojos oscuros, zapatos negros, remera blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra con una calavera en la espalda, de ojos azul oscuro y el flequillo de su cabello ligeramente despeinado. Se lo conto a sus hermanos, quienes rieron y le copiaron la idea pero con criaturas fantásticas de la televisión. Sus padres sonrieron ante la imaginación del chico pero, pocos años más tarde, se empezaron a preocupar. Los sextillizos eran muy unidos desde pequeños pero Karamatsu se había asilado de un momento a otro. Se la pasaba solo, riéndose y hablado con su amigo imaginario. Sus padres decidieron hablar con él, Karamatsu asintiendo ante sus palabras y volviendo a jugar con el resto de sus hermanos pero ninguno noto como él se sentaba a la noche en la cama, riéndose y susurrando, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

Con el pasar de los años, Coolmatsu, como él lo había llamado, seguía presente en su vida pero nadie lo sabía y no tenían por qué saberlo. Pero un día, él dejo de ser su mejor amigo y confidente a ser parte de su cuerpo.

Había sido en el último grado de primaria si no mal recordaba, su maestra le había dicho que sería parte de un acto de la escuela. Su familia lo felicito, felices por él. Aquel día, después de hablarlo mucho con sus padres, volvía solo hasta su casa. Sus hermanos le habían dicho que no les gustaba esperar y él no les iba a obligar. Caminaba con tranquilidad, tarareando una tonada pegadiza pero se detuvo de golpe, un grupo de chicos mayores estaban frente a él, obstruyéndole el camino y mirándolo con superioridad. Karamatsu retrocedió unos pasos, su espalda chocando contra algo sólido y dejándolo sin escapatoria. Tembló con miedo y cerró los ojos, escuchando las risas y los pasos de aquellos sujetos acerándosele. Cuando las manos de uno de esos sujetos lo agarraron de su ropa y lo levantaron, pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza, una muy conocida para él. "Yo me encargo, tu tranquilo" le decía Coolmatsu con confianza. Karamatsu recuerda que su cuerpo no le obedecía pero no le importo porque llego a su casa completo, con algunos golpes pero bien.

Desde aquel día, Coolmatsu era su escudo. Cuando Karamatsu estaba triste, se escondía en lo más profundo de su mente y dejaba que el otro controlara su cuerpo. Eso empezó a suceder más seguido cuando sus hermanos y él crecieron: Osomatsu seguía proclamándose el líder del grupo, Choromatsu se había vuelto más serio, Ichimatsu era un encerrando y amante de los gatos, Jyushimatsu era generalmente sonriente y un gran fanático del béisbol, Todomatsu se había vuelto apegado a su celular y era algo…afeminado en su manera de vestir y por ultimo estaba él…el tapete de la familia. Un simple y triste tapete que sentía las pisadas fuertes sobre él y nadie le escuchaba en lo absoluto, sin importar cuanto se esfuerce. Pero Coolmatsu estaba ahí para él, protegiéndolo de los constantes golpes físicos y verbales.

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Karamatsu, en sus sueños, era un niño que jugaba libremente. Sonreía cada vez que escuchaba la voz de su amigo acercándosele pero aquella noche, todo era diferente. Era adulto y mientras caminaba, su alrededor cambiaba. Se encontraba en el techo de un edificio alto y, en el borde, estaba Coolmatsu dándole la espalda._

 _-¿Qué esta…?- se adelantó unos pasos._

 _-Puedo hacer que todo desaparezca, ¿sabes?- hablo mirándolo por sobre su hombro derecho._

 _-¿Qué?- ladeo la cabeza con confusión. –Ho…- desvió la vista, entendiendo a que se refería: esa misma mañana, había discutido con sus hermanos y como siempre, Coolmatsu había tomado control en medio la pelea. –Lo sé…pero no quiero desaparecer…ni tampoco dejar de ver a mis hermanos-_

 _-Ellos no te quieren…tú mismo lo dijiste- se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido, avanzando hacia él y quitándose los anteojos, colgándolos en el cuello de su remera. –Solo quiero protegerte…evitar que ellos te sigan haciendo daño-_

 _-Lo sé pero estoy bien, no te preocupes- le sonrío con tranquilidad._

 _-Está bien…- apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro. –…pero piénsalo- le palmeo el hombro y pronto, su alrededor se volvió un paisaje y Karamatsu era un niño. Aunque se puso a jugar, las palabras de su amigo rondaban por su cabeza._

 ** _… … … …_**

Osomatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu notaron un cambio en su hermano: usaba su buzo azul y pantalones cómodos, ayudaba a todos sin decir una palabra y constantemente estaba con alguno de ellos, nunca solo. Ni siquiera Ichimatsu lo aparto de él cuando se sentaba detrás, apoyando su espada contra la suya. Ninguno de sus hermanos dijo nada, dejando que el otro encontrara consuelo en ellos.

Pero una tormenta se avecinaba.

Karamatsu no sabía la razón, ni cómo ni porque ni siquiera cuando empezó aquella pelea. Un puño contra su mejilla lo hizo caer al piso y reaccionar. No tardo mucho el grito de su hermano de morado: "¡TE ODIO!". Algo se rompió dentro de él y se levantó para encarar al menor.

-¡Y USTEDES NO TIENE IDEA DE COMO YO LOS ODIO!- Y esta vez, no era Coolmatsu quien hablaba. –¡Me tratan como si fuera una basura pero les diré algo: NO LO SOY! ¡Soy su hermano aunque no lo quieran!…Yo…Yo siempre intente que ustedes estuvieran bien pero…a ustedes les importa muy poco lo que a mí me pase- Karamatsu tenía los ojos cerrados, con lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas y los puños apretados. Si hubiera abierto los ojos, hubiera visto la cara de arrepentimiento de sus hermanos. Corrió fuera de la casa, escucho el grito de sus hermanos pero no se detuvo y pronto…su mundo se volvió completamente negro.

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Abrió los ojos, todo está oscuro y muy pronto, escucho pasos acercarse a él, el sonido haciendo eco en aquel lugar. Miro con sorpresa a Coolmatsu, quien se le acercaba lentamente mientras se sacaba los anteojos._

 _-Karamatsu…- empezó, su voz haciendo eco. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de él._

 _-¡Descaste de todo!- grito sin dudarlo, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y su mano agarrando firmemente su buzo, justo sobre su corazón. No estaba pensando, solamente quería que todo se fuera._

 _-Oi…- intento hablar pero el otro no le dejo._

 _-¡No me importa!- grito. –¡Dijiste que podías hacerlo y quiero que lo hagas!- cerro firmemente los ojos, escuchando los pasos ajenos acercarse a él. Apretó las manos firmemente, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos al sentir los dedos del contrario rozar su cuello. Espero que todo terminara rápido pero unas voces se empezaron a escuchar, volviéndose cada vez más fuertes. -¿Q-Que esta…?- se sorprendió al ver que todo a su alrededor se rompía, dejando entran una cálida y brillante luz blanca. –E-Espera…no quiero estar solo- murmuro, aferrándose a la ropa de Coolmatsu al ver que este empezaba a volverse transparente_

 _-No te preocupes, no estarás solo- le palmeo ligeramente la cabeza y lo abrazo con fuerza. –Siempre estaré contigo Karamatsu…no lo olvides- Karamatsu cayo de rodillas en cuanto el otro desapareció, una ligera sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro sin poder evitarlo._

 _-Gracias Coolmatsu…- susurro lentamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que aquella cálida sensación lo abrazara._

 ** _… … … …_**

-Agh…- abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz. Parpadeo un par de veces, notando en ese momento el techo blanco y sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido y recostado sobre algo cómodo. Intento levantarse pero una mano en su pecho no se lo permitió.

-Tranquilo- alzo la vista, encontrándose con una chica vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa amable. –Estas en un hospital, relájate- le acomodo de tal manera que quedara sentado y cómodo.

-¿C-Como…Como legue a aquí?- pregunto en voz baja, tomando un poco de agua que aquella chica le extendía.

-Tus hermanos te trajeron- Karamatsu parpadeo, sorprendido. –Cruzaste la calla sin mirar y un auto iba muy rápido, por suerte no saliste muy lastimado-

-Ho…- quedo pensando un momento. –¿Dónde…?-

-Si buscas a tus hermanos, están ahí- señalo a un lado. Karamatsu los miro, ellos estaban ahí, sentados en el piso y durmiendo, apoyándose entre ellos. –Me tengo que ir…Si necesitas algo, solamente toca el botón- le señalo el objeto que estaba a su lado. Ella rio y se fue, no sin antes tocar la cabeza del Matsuno mayor. Osomatsu se sobresaltó, parpadeando algo somnoliento pero el sueño se le fue por completo cuando vio a su hermano sentado y despierto.

-¡Karamatsu!- sonrío y se levantó, corriendo hacia él. Sus hermanos cayeron al piso, despertándose con un buen golpe. –Estas bien…- murmuro abrazándolo con moderada fuerza.

-¡Nii-san!- muy pronto, Karamatsu se encontraba entre los brazos de sus hermanos, escuchando sus disculpas y sollozos. No pudo evitar llorar, riéndose ligeramente y apoyándose en los brazos de sus hermanos. Todo estaba bien.

 ** _¡Fin! No, mentira ¡Un pequeño extra!_**

Karamatsu suspiro, cerró los ojos y busco algún rastro de Coolmatsu pero no había nada. Lo había intentado muchas veces, buscando una pista, una señal o algo de que su amigo de la infancia seguía ahí pero nada.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, sacándolo de su mundo y logrando que abriera los ojos, recordando donde estaba: sentado entre las piernas del mayor, en la sala.

-S-Si…n-no te preocupes- sonrío ligeramente, todavía no se acostumbraba a que sus hermanos estén pendientes de él.

-¡Nii-san!- Jyushimatsu se les acerco corriendo, sentando a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Los demás no tardaron en aparecer con naranjas en las manos, sentándose lo más cerca del de azul y empezando a charlar entre ellos, las naranjas empezando a desaparecer lentamente. Karamatsu sintiéndose tranquilo y querido por su familia.

Aquella noche, como había sido las ultimas, todos se acomodaron lo más cerca el uno del otro. Apenas Karamatsu entro a sus sueños como un niño, sonrío al ver una figura conocida a los lejos. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose totalmente completo. Sintiéndose tranquilo.


	3. Gracias por preocuparte

**Mica: Lo sé, me quedo muy corto pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con Choro y Kara, aunque…yo creo que me quedo muy tierno~. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas de cualquier tipo (sin violencia, por favor). Así que si quieren que haga algo determinado, solo déjenlo en los comentarios y hare lo mejor de mí. Los quiero mucho y ¡adiós!**

 **PD: Perdón por el titulo pero no se me ocurrió otro XD**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por preocuparte_**

Choromatsu amaba a sus hermanos, nunca lo negaría, pero a veces le gustaba estar solo, sentado para mirar su programa favorito o simplemente leer algo y esa noche, era uno de esos momentos pero no estaba del todo contento.

-Estúpido Osomatsu…ladrón…- se sentó, murmurando cosas contra su hermano de rojo ¿La razón? El muy*…*le había robado todo el dinero que tenía escondido y que guardaba tan celosamente ¿Cómo lo encontró? Ni idea pero había algo que tenía por seguro: se vengaría. Intentando tranquilizarse, se sentó frente al televisor pero antes de poder prenderlo, la puerta se abrió y se cerró con algo de fuerza. Enarco una ceja al ver a su hermano de azul que caminaba como si no lo notara. –¿Karamatsu?- él mencionado se tensó. A pesar de ver solamente su espalda, puso observar cómo se limpiaba frenéticamente la cara.

-He-ey mi brother…no sabía…que estabas aquí- ni siquiera se volteo a verle.

-¿Paso algo?- se levantó, algo preocupado por la actitud del mayor.

-N-No, no, no…¿Qué te hace pensar eso, buraza?- Choro rodo los ojos.

 _-La falta de contacto visual-_ con ese pensamiento, lo agarro del hombro y lo volteo rápidamente. –¿Q…Que te paso?- los ojos de Kara estaban irritados por llorar, sus mejillas rojas a causa de algún golpe y manchadas con sus lágrimas.

-E-Estoy bien my brother, no hay que preocuparse- alzo su pulgar y con eso, el de verde pudo notar algo goteando y manchando ligeramente el piso. Le agarro de la muñeca y lo obligo a abrir el puño, frunciendo el ceño al ver un buen corte largo y sangrante en la palma de su hermano. Lo hizo sentar y se dirigió a buscar el botiquín, volviendo rápidamente y sentándose enfrente. –Duele…- murmuro con una mueca cuando el de verde empezó a desinfectarle la herida.

-¿Qué paso?- esta vez, Choro exigía una respuesta. –Y si me dices que nada, esconderé toda tu ropa brillante y tus lentes oscuros- le vendo la mano.

-No fue para tanto…- desvió la vista. –Solo…unos problemas con unos hombres borrachos que intentaron robarme-

-Muéstrame la otra- la otra mano no tenía nada, solo algunos raspones. Suspiro, guardando lo demás. Quizás Karamatsu era mayor que él pero había veces que se comportaba como un niño. –Por suerte no te paso nada más grave, tienes que cuidarte más- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. –No me gustaría tener que ir al hospital por un accidente peor que este- de la nada, Karamatsu se le abalanzo y lo abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su hombro. –Oi Kara…-

-Gracias por preocuparte- sonrío el mayor sin separarse. Choro suspiro, rodeando con sus brazos a su hermano y acomodándose lo mejor posible.

-No tienes que agradecer- unos minutos después, sintió que la respiración del otro se calmaba, símbolo de que estaba dormido. Alcanzo a duras penas el control y encendió el televisor, dispuesto a dejar dormir al mayor e intentar esperar despierto a los demás. Beso la frente de Kara, acariciando de manera distraída su cabello. No pudo evitar sonreír, amaba a sus hermanos más que a nada y esos, eran los momentos que más le gustaban.


	4. Casualidad

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! Esto es diferente a los capítulos anteriores pero quería presentar a estos personajes y me salió esto, espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas de cualquier tipo (sin violencia, por favor). Los quiero y ¡adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Casualidad_**

Suspiraste con pesadez, deseabas poder volver a la niñez, a aquella época en la que su familia era totalmente unida. Pateaste una roca, habías escapado de tu casa y te sentías extrañamente tranquilo caminando en plena noche por las calles. Te detuviste de golpe al escuchar un grito, uno femenino. En un callejón, con la espalda contra la pared y con tres delincuentes enfrente, había una chica de cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta alta, uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro caramelo, ambos llenos de miedo en esos momentos. Llevaba uno jeanes oscuros, zapatillas negras y una remera violeta.

-L-Les dije que no tengo nada más- hablo ella, su cuerpo entero temblando visiblemente.

-Ho vamos, debes tener algo más- uno de ellos sonrío con perversión, su mano agarrando el mentón de la pobre chica. –O…puedes darnos algo a cambio-

-¡Suéltame tonto!- le cacheteo con fuerza e intento escapar pero uno de los compañero del otro le agarro del pelo, tironeándola y estampando su espalda contra la pared.

-Pagaras por eso- gruño con el ceño fruncido, agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Oigan…es muy bajo intentar golpear a un mujer, ¿saben?- ellos se voltearon, viendo fijamente al chico parado en la entrada del callejón, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada seria.

-Tú no te metas, niño- te gruño el tercero, mirándote de frente. Ella aprovecho la distracción y le pego en la entrepierna con la rodilla a su captor. Tenías que admitirlo, tenía agallas. Corrió hacia ti pero no llego muy legos, siendo alzada en el aire.

-¡Ayuda!- y muy pronto, una pelea empezó. A pesar de ser uno contra dos y de recibir múltiples golpes, te iba bastante bien…hasta que recibiste un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Escuchaste el grito asustado de la chica pero se la oías muy lejana. Pudiste notar nuevos pasos y voces acercarse rápidamente, al parecer el escandalo había llamado la atención de alguien. Antes de perder la conciencia, pudiste ver el rostro de aquella chica que te miraba con preocupación y después de eso, tu mundo se volvió completamente negro.

 ** _… … … …_**

Abriste lentamente los ojos, tú alrededor aclarándose lentamente: al parecer estabas bajo techo y con tu cuerpo maltratado descansando sobre algo blando. Te pasaste una mano por la cara, querías seguir durmiendo.

-Veo que despertaste- un chico se te acerco, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos celestes, vestía pantalones negros y una remera blanca. Te resultaba extrañamente familiar. –¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Adolorido- te sentaste lentamente.

-No me sorprende, te llevaste un buen golpe pero diste buena batalla- sonrió sentándose a tu lado. –Esta es la segunda vez que salvas a mi hermana…Karamatsu-

-¿Q-Que…?- parpadeaste ligeramente, confundido.

-Veo que no me recuerdas…- rio, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón unos anteojos negros muy conocidos. Los tuyos. –…pero que si conservas estos-

-¿Hi…Hiro?- él sonrío, asintiendo. Era él…realmente. –N-No puede ser…no te veía desde…-

-Desde que ayudaste a Hiroko cuando iba a primaria- completo él con tranquilidad. –No sé cómo lo haces para estar ahí cuando ella tiene problemas…¿la estas siguiendo o algo así?- a pesar de sus palabras, su voz no mostraba enojo o acusación.

-Casualidad…creo- te encogiste de hombros, sin saber que más decir. Te tensaste por completo cuando la mano de Hiro se acercó a tu nuca.

-Relájate- se concentró, acariciado aquella zona con tranquilidad. Hiciste una mueca cuando toco cierto punto. Lo escuchaste murmurar algo inentendible. –Por suerte, solamente tendrás un chichón temporal-

-Gracias- desviaste los ojos ligeramente, él te causaba ciertos nervios. Escuchando unos pasos acercarse.

-Hiro Onii-chan…- aquella chica se les acerco, vistiendo más casual y caminando más dormida que despierta.

-Hola hermanita- ella se sentó en el piso y apoyo su cabeza en la rodilla del mayor, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Hiro pasó su mano sobre el rostro de ella, eliminando el agua que quedaba. Al parecer, ni siquiera lavándose la cara se le iba el sueño a ella. –Adivina quién despertó-

-¿He?- abrió perezosamente lo ojos, todo rastro de sueño yéndose rápidamente al verte. –¡Despertaste!- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada?- te miro fijamente, sus ojos brillando con preocupación.

-Estoy…estoy bien, tranquila little girl- sonreíste ligeramente, hace un tiempo que no tenías tanta atención de parte de alguien.

-Eso es bueno- rio ante el apodo. Tus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo intenso al sentir la mano del mayor posar en tu frente.

-Lo que bueno es que te bajo la fiebre- sonrío él.

-¿Fiebre?- realmente, no recordabas nada después de perder la conciencia.

-La levantaste mientras dormías- ella sintió. –Al parecer, ya estabas algo enfermo y el frio de la noche solo empeoro tu estado-

-Ya veo…- con razón te sentías tan pesado y somnoliento durante aquellos días. –Gracias- sonreíste con sinceridad.

-¡No hay problema!- alguien toco la puerta. –¡Yo voy!- corrió, tenía mucha energía.

-Realmente…es bueno verte de nuevo Kara- te sonrío él, de aquella misma manera que la primera vez lo viste: habías ayudado a la chica a zafarse de unos chicos sin buena intención y te habías quedado con ella enfrente de la escuela, esperando que la vallasen a buscar. Sonreíste mentalmente, la chica apenas vio a su hermano y le contó lo sucedido, el chico agradeciéndote y regalándote aquellos anteojos negros que siempre llevabas contigo. Eran tu amuleto de la suerte.

-Lo mismo digo Hiro-san- en eso, Hiroko se les acerco rápidamente.

-¡Onii-chan, Chibita está aquí!- sonrío ella, el mencionado caminando detrás de ella con tranquilidad.

-Hey idiota, veo que estas mejor- sonrío el, sentándose. Desde que te habías separado un poco de tus hermanos, habías dejado de molestarlo y es más, te gustaba hablar con él y divertirte de vez en cuando.

-Tenías que haberlo visto Karamatsu, Chibita apareció con un palo y ayudo a ahuyentar a esos tipos- rio la chica y tú no pudiste evitar reír al imaginar la escena.

-Eran solo unos idiotas, corrieron como cobardes- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué les parece si cocino algo? Ya es medio día- sonrío Hiro, su mano posándose sobre tu cabeza y acariciando tu cabello. Te sentiste nervioso pero disfrutaste de la caricia.

-Por mí, no hay problema- asintió Chibita, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Si, Onii-chan cocina!~- sonrío ella enormemente.

-Siempre cocino yo, tramposa- Hiro negó con la cabeza y te miro con atención. –¿Te quedas a comer?- los miraste un momentos y te decidiste.

-Claro my friends- sonreíste, tus hermanos podrían esperar. Después de todo, ellos no te prestaban tanta atención y no lo notarían.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Karamatsu Nii-san?- parpadeaste, saliendo de tus recuerdos y devolviéndote a la realidad. Miraste a la chica sentada no muy lejos de ti. –¿Estas bien, Nii-san?- Hiroko te empezó a llamar así al año de que se conocieron.

-Sí, no te preocupes my little sister- le sonreíste con tranquilidad, no necesitabas tu mascara dramática estando con ellos.

-¿Seguro?- Hiro esta vez te hablo. –Llevas con la mirada perdida desde hace rato-

-Muy seguro- asentiste nuevamente.

-Eso espero idiota- dejo unos platos frente a cada uno, el delicioso olor de la comida llegando a tu nariz y haciéndolos sonreír con satisfacción. –Ahora coman, antes de que se enfrié-

-¡Gracias Chibita!- sonrieron enormemente, empezando a comer. El negocio no tenía muchos clientes aquella noche pero eso poco les importaba.

-¡Chibita-kun cocina delicioso!~- sonrío Hiroko, su hermano y tu asintiendo totalmente de acuerdo.

-Entonces…¿haremos noche de películas?- preguntaste con una sonrisa, atrayendo su atención.

-Claro que si- asintió Hiro.

-¡Sí!- Hiroko miro al más bajo. –¿Te nos unirás, Chibita?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo sé, tendría que cerrar temprano- hablo pensativo.

-¡Por favor!- ella y tú se unieron, mirándolo con suplica y una gran sonrisa.

-Tendrás que aceptar, no podrás contra ellos Chibita- rio Hiro.

-Está bien, está bien- se rasco la nuca. –En cuanto terminen, cerrare y nos iremos-

-¡Yay!~- celebraron la victoria, riéndose con diversión.

-Muy bien…ahora…- Hiro poso uno de sus manos en la cabeza de ambos, tu sonrisa aumentando ante la caricia ya muy familiar. –Coman antes de que se arrepienta-

-¡Muy bien!~- no pudiste evitar sonreír con cariño. Quien diría que por casualidades de la vida te harías amigo de aquellas personas.


	5. Evitando una locura

**Mica: Hola gente, tengo que decirles que intente hacer historias de los otros pero no se me ocurre nada, así que si tienen una idea me la pueden dar porque a mí solo se me ocurren cosas para Kara ^_^. No olviden dejar comentarios y sin más que decirles, ¡Los quiero y adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Evitando una locura_**

Karamatsu estaba sentado en la bandidilla del puente, su espalda estaba del lado más peligroso pero no mostraba temor alguno, simplemente miraba sus pies y el piso, como si aquello fuese lo más entretenido del mundo. Suspiro, sacándose los zapatos y parándose en la barandilla, mirando hacia abajo. Era de noche y un viento fresco corría por el lugar, revolviéndole los cabellos. Trago saliva, un nudo formándose en su garganta y las lágrimas empezando a correr por sus mejillas. Miro sus anteojos negros y lo tiro sin pensarlo, después de todo…muy pronto los seguiría.

-No debería estar aquí, ¿sabes?- se sobresaltó y miro a su lado, encontrándose con unos ojos rojos brillantes y una sonrisa con colmillos sobresaliendo. Grito, cayendo hacia atrás del susto. Espero el dolor, el golpe contra su nuca, pero no lo sintió. –Eres más torpe de lo que pensaba- estaba en brazos del responsable de su caída.

-¡¿O-Osomatsu?!- era él pero con un aspecto diferente: tenía cuernos rojos, unas alas extrañas salían de su espalda y podía ver una cola con punta moverse detrás de él.

-Sip, soy yo…- lo bajo con tranquilidad, riendo ligeramente y rascándose debajo de la nariz con su dedo índice. Sus alas se movían, manteniéndolo a centímetros del piso. –…pero no el que tú conoces- vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

-¿Y…que haces aquí?- miro hacia otro lado.

-Evitando que hagas una tontería- sus pies tocaron el piso, su sonrisa aun presente en su rostro. –No deberías hacer eso…¿Qué pensarían tus hermanos?-

-No les importaría- se encogió de hombros, sus ojos fijos en el vacío en el que casi cae.

-Yo no lo creo- negó el otro.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- lo miro con enojo. –¡Ellos no me quieren! ¡A mí me podría pasar un tren por encima y a ellos no les importaría!- nuevas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos irritados. –¡Estuve en el hospital por su culpa y no hicieron nada! ¡Hice todo para hacerlos felices, soporte sus golpes e insultos y aun así no les importo!- apoyo su frente en el pecho ajeno. –¿P-Por qué…por qué creerías que a ellos les importo?-

-Porque lo sé- Osomatsu llevo su mano del menor, acariciándola con tranquilidad. –Mejor ponte los zapatos y vayamos a sentarnos- al ver que el otro no se movía, lo alzo como si nada y con su cola agarro los zapatos. Vio de reojo el buzo azul abandonado a un costado y suspiro, agarrándolo con una mano y empezando a caminar. Sintió al otro enterrar su rostro en su cuello y aferrarse con sus manos a su ropa pero no dijo nada. Llego al parque y se acercó a una banca, depositando a Kara con cuidado. –Alza los brazos- pero él no hizo nada, simplemente se refregaba las mejillas. –Vamos Karamatsu, hazlo-

-E-Esta bien- obedeció a su orden. El chico de cuernos sonrío, parecía un niño pequeño que le pedía upa a su madre. Deslizo el buzo azulado, acomodándoselo bien. Se agacho y se dispuso a ponerle los zapatos, mirándolo de reojo ante su silencio.

-Ahora si…¿no está mejor?- suspiro al no recibir respuesta. –Karamatsu…-

-¿Eres un demonio?- levanto la vista, mirándolo con cansancio. Un asentimiento fue lo que recibió de respuesta. –¿Estás aquí para matarme?-

-No- negó rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos. –Te lo dije, estoy aquí para que no hagas una locura-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, subiendo las piernas y sentándose indiecito.

-Porque sé que esa no es una salida…créeme- sonrío con algo de tristeza. –Y dime, ¿no es mejor hablar con ellos que hacer esto?-

-No me escucharían- se encogió de hombros, sus manos escondiéndose en el bolsillo de su buzo. –Además, si lo hiciera…¿Cuál sería la diferencia?-

-No lo sé, con intentar ¿Qué se pierde?- sonrió, intentando animarlo.

-La poca esperanza que me queda- hizo una mueca, el corazón de Karamatsu estaba más roto de lo que esperaba.

-Escucha…- se agacho un poco y con una mano en el mentón del menor, alzo su rostro. –…sé cómo te sientes y créeme, me encantaría poder borrarlo todo y empezar desde el principio pero no puedo hacerlo. Además…- le guiño el ojo. –…si los conozco bien, te puedo asegurar que estarán buscándote como locos-

-¿T-Tú crees?- lo miro fijamente y con ojos brillosos.

-¡Claro!- sonrío enormemente. –Ahora vámonos…- lo agarro de las manos y lo obligó a pararse. –…quiero un momento más contigo antes de irme- empezaron a caminar.

-¿Realmente eres…my brother Osomatsu?- la sonrisa del de cuerno aumento al escuchar las palabras en inglés salir de la boca del menor.

-Sip pero no el mismo- rio. –También están los demás…y tengo un Karamatsu que me cuesta cuidar-

-Genial- sonrío. –Espera…¿cuidar?- enarco una ceja.

-Por supuesto, ángeles y demonios están detrás de ti- rio al ver la cara de confusión del chico. –Olvídalo…- se llevó las manos a la nuca. –Y te diré algo, nosotros también cometimos errores con nuestro Kara y nos arrepentimos pero no desaprovechamos la segunda oportunidad- se detuvo y con sus manos desordeno al cabello de Karamatsu. –Ahora nuestro hermano, de vez en cuando, quiere pegarnos una patada en el trasero a todos pero disfruta de nuestra compañía-

-Me gustaría estar ahí- sonría ligeramente, disfrutando de la caricia.

-Nop, no te gustaría estar en mi mundo- le beso cada mejilla, riendo al verlas teñirse de rojo. Lo agarro de debajo de los brazos y lo alzo, sentándolo en el barandal del puente. Le beso firmemente la frente y sonrío. –Te lo dije…-

-¡KARAMATSU!- el mencionado se sorprendió, viendo a sus hermanos correr hacia él y abordarlo en un abrazo aplastante, alegándolo del borde. El Osomatsu con cuernos sonrío al ver a los sextillizo acurrucados y llorando en el piso, abrazándose con fuerza.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer esto!- lloro Choro.

-¡Nii-san, no puedes dejarnos!- hablo con lágrimas Jyushi.

-¡Ni siquiera pienses en eso, idiota!- Ichi lloraba sin importar nada.

-¡Karamatsu Nii-san, estábamos muy preocupados!- Totty también lloraba.

-Idiota…- Osomatsu lo abrazo con más fuerza. –No puedes haces eso…no puedes abandonarnos-

-Te queremos Karamatsu, no nos dejes por favor- sollozaron todos. Karamatsu quedo estático, sus ojos fijos en el chico con cuernos parado cerca de ellos y con una sonrisa. Karamatsu sonrío, aferrándose con fuerza a sus hermanos, sintiéndose tranquilo.

-He terminado aquí- sonrío y se desvaneció, dejándolos solos. Los Matsuno no tardaron en arrastrar al de azul hasta la casa y en medio de lágrimas y retos, se acurrucaron todos juntos y se durmieron.

 ** _Un pequeño extra_**

-Osomatsu, ¿Dónde estabas?- el mencionado se volteo, sonriendo al ver a un sacerdote de cabello negro y ojos azules acercarse.

-Ayudando a un amigo- con su dedo índice, alzo el mentón del chico. –¿Me extrañaste acaso?-

-Ya te gustaría- rio, alegándose. –Vamos, los demás están afuera- caminaron con tranquilidad hacia fuera, donde había cuatro personas de apariencia parecida pero diferentes al mismo tiempo esperándolos.


	6. ¡Siesta en grupo!

**Mica: Perdonar por tardar tanto, es que, por ahí, me quedo seca de ideas pero aun así intentare seguir con esto lo más seguido posible. Los quiero mi gente ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

 **PD: Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas.**

 **PD: No olviden que si quieren un trama en especial o a alguno de los sextillizos solo díganmelo y ¡hare mi mejor esfuerzo!**

* * *

 ** _¡Siesta en grupo!_**

-Maldición…- el mayor de los sextillizos, con la ropa y el cabello goteando, abrió la puerta principal y la cerro con fuerza, dejando tirado sus zapatos a un costado. –Día de mierda…- ese era, prácticamente, su día de mala suerte: no había dormido casi nada en la noche, Jyushimatsu se le había tirado encima y gritado para que se levantase apenas logro cerrar un ojo, tres de sus hermanos se habían comido todas las peras, había salido para dar una vuelta pero término pisando en el camino los regalos de algún animal y para colmo, se había largado a llover de la nada. En conclusión: no era su día. Se secó rápidamente y se cambió de ropa, caminando a paso tranquilo hasta el dormitorio para buscar su buzo. Enarco una ceja al entrar y ver a Karamatsu tirado en el piso, durmiendo como si nada y usando su buzo azulado como una almohada. Estaba tranquilo, extendido como si nada importase, su boca ligeramente abierta dejando escapar ligeros suspiros. –Oi…- le pico la frente con un dedo.

-Mmm…- él simplemente rio, una sonrisa boba y un ligero sonrojo pintándose en su rostro.

-Y después dice que nosotros somos los del sueño pesado- se rasco la nariz y una idea se le vino a la mente. Acomodo todas las almohadas posibles en una esquina y una manta en el piso, sonriendo al terminar su obra. Camino hacia su hermano y lo agarro por debajo de los brazos, alzándolo con algo dificultad. Se acomodó bien, apoyo su espalda contra las almohadas y acomodo a su hermano contra su pecho. Dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentía más tranquilo.

-N…Nii-san…- Karamatsu se acomodó mejor, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor. Lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Estoy en casa!~- exclamo Jyushi entrando con su uniforme de béisbol. Corrió a su dormitorio y se cambió rápidamente. Apenas su cabeza salió de su buzo amarillo, sus ojos se enfocaron en sus dormidos hermanos. Su sonrisa solo aumento al igual que el brillo de sus ojos. Se lanzó prácticamente, acostándose y abrazando uno de los brazos del de rojo, cerrando los ojos y con su sonrisa aun presente.

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar otro hermano.

Ichimatsu gruño al entrar, estaba de muy mal humor. Con su aura asesina alrededor, pisoteo fuertemente mientras iba a la habitación. Gruño, entrando como si nada. Enarco una ceja al ver a tres de sus hermanos durmiendo en un rincón. Miro hacia los lados, como verificando que no hubiese nadie más presente, y termino por acercarse. Recostó su espalda contra ellos y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Pocos minutos después, Choromatsu y Todomatsu entraron con tranquilidad, enarcando una ceja ante el silencio del lugar. Subieron a paso lento, recorriendo la habitación con los ojos.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- Choromatsu cruzo los brazos: Osomatsu aun abrazaba a Karamatsu como si fuera un peluche, a su lado izquierdo esta Jyushimatsu con un brazo descansando sobre el de azul e Ichimatsu estaba a la derecha, su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro del de rojo y con una de sus manos agarrando la de Kara.

-Son muy tiernos~- Todomatsu les saco una foto, una gran sonrisa pitándose en su rostro.

-Mejor démosles dormir- Choro se estaba por ir pero Totty lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo y obligándolo a ir con los demás, abrazándolo con fuerza. El de verde no pudo hacen nada más que suspirar, sonriendo al sentirse cómodo. El menor sonrío, enterrar su rostro en el hombro ajeno y dejando escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

 ** _Un pequeño extra_**

Karamatsu bostezo, sintiéndose extrañamente cálido y atrapado. Llevo su mano a su rostro y se rasco un ojo, para después abrirlos ambos. Su vista extrañaba más clara y así pudo notar las cosas coloridas que lo rodeaban. Una sonrisa tembloroso se mostró en su rostro al ver a sus hermanos a su alrededor, aguantándose las ganas de llorar de felicidad. Se terminó por acomodar de nuevo, apretando la mano de su hermano de violeta y sintiendo los brazos de su hermano mayor afianzar su agarre en él. Rio, relajándose por completo. Quería disfrutar un rato más de aquello antes de que despierten.


	7. Cicatrices y heridas

**Mica: Sé que esto es diferente a lo que suelo subir pero no se preocupen, falta la segunda parte ¿Y por qué divido un capitulo tan corto en dos? Para dejarles con la duda…Muajajaja…*ejem*** **…** **Espero que les guste y subiré el siguiente lo más pronto posible.**

* * *

 ** _Cicatrices y heridas_**

Las cicatrices siempre están ahí, a pesar de que uno piensa que desaparecen con el tiempo pero siempre están presentes, en todo momento recordándote tu error o tu falla, la causa del porque están sobre tu mente o manchando tu piel. Te dañan, te hacen recordar malos momentos pero uno siempre intenta ignorarlos…pero no se puede ignorar lo que está presente y si no me creen, pregúntenle a Karamatsu Matsuno.

Él es un chico como cualquiera, con una pequeña diferencia: tenía cinco hermanos ¿Cuál era el problema? Que todos tenían la misma edad y la misma cara. A su madre le costaba diferenciarlos, una razón más para regalarles aquellos buzos de colores pero ese no era el tema en cuestión.

Karamatsu, en su época de secundaria, se había unido a un grupo de teatro y lo había pasado genial, a pesar de los problemas que tenía con sus hermanos. Si lo veían caminando actualmente, creerían que era una persona creída, "dolorosa" como decían sus hermanos todo el tiempo pero ¿y si había más que un simple chico sonriente?

Nadie lo sabía pero debajo de aquella expresión sonriente, detrás de sus palabras alegres y despreocupadas, se ocultaba un rostro triste y con lágrimas manchando sus mejillas, pidiendo ayuda a gritos; que debajo de aquella ropa brillante y de "moda" había heridas y cicatrices.

Había días en el que Karamatsu no quería levantarse pero se obligaba a sí mismo a hacerlo y eran esos días en los que odiaba verse en el espejo, odiaba las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos…la sonrisa falsa formada con algo de dificultad en su rostro. Pero no le importaba, seguiría ocultando aquel dolor bajo su máscara y ropa a la "moda"…lo haría por sus hermanos y su felicidad.

 ** _… … … …_**

Karamatsu sollozo, quería detenerse pero su mano se movía sola. Podía sentir aquel líquido carmesí deslizarse por su brazo y llegando al piso del baño. Llevo su mano manchada al rostro, un grito ahogado saliendo de su boca. La casa estaba vacía, el silencio roto por sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Era un cobarde, temía cerrar los ojos y no poder ver el rostro de sus seres queridos pero se sentía tan mal…tan adolorido…tan cansado.

Miro al espejo tirado a su lado, sonriendo con tristeza cuando una imagen humillante le devolvió la mirada. Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso, sus brazos cayendo a su lado sin fuerza y sus ojos fijándose en la nada. Su respiración entrecortada se empezaba a tranquilizar, el sueño invadiéndolo lentamente y su vista volviéndose borrosa. Antes de quedar inconsciente, pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido, seguido del sonido de unos pasos rápidos y unas voces muy conocidas. Se oían…¿Angustiadas? ¿Preocupadas? Eso ya no importaba, ya todo estaba hecho. Cerró los ojos, dejándose abrazar por la oscuridad total y sintiéndose tranquilo. Lo último que pudo escuchar, fue la puerta siendo abierta y los gritos de pánico que llenaron la habitación.


	8. El despertar

**Mica: Realmente no sé si quedo bien pero todavía soy principiante en temas como este pero intentare mejorar. Así que recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Si quieren algo en especial para el siguiente capítulo, solo déjenmelo saber y lo intentare. Los quiero y ¡adiós!**

 **PD: Continuación de "Cicatrices y heridas"**

 **PD2: El peor…titulo…de la vida XD**

* * *

 ** _El despertar_**

Karamatsu estaba confundido, podía sentir pesadez en su cuerpo y un buen dolor de cabeza, sumándole al ardor que sentía en los brazos. En lo debería poder sentir eso. Él tendría que sentirse tranquilo…en paz…sin preocupaciones. Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando para que su vista fuese más clara. No pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco, respiraba aun y su corazón todavía latía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- miro a su lado, encontrando con una mujer con sonrisa tranquila y con una bata blanca. Sonrío ligeramente, era la misma que lo atendía cada vez que ponía un pie en el hospital. –Y necesito la verdad Matsuno-san- agrego al ver que el chico abría la boca.

-Cansado…adolorido…- hizo una mueca. –Me mata la cabeza-

-Bueno, eso es consecuencia de noches de insomnio- ella le sonrío ligeramente, intentando tranquilizarlo. –¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste ocho horas de sueño continuo sin interrupciones?-

-No…no lo recuerdo- murmuro lentamente.

-Tuviste suerte…gracias al cielo no hiciste un corte más profundo- dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Tus hermanos te trajeron- lo que tanto temía, se hizo realidad. –Se veían muy asustados…causaron un gran desastre al entrar gritando- Kara se hundió un poco más en la cama. –Matsuno-san, sabes lo que te voy a decir ¿verdad?-

-Ya lo sé y no es necesario- intento sentarse pero ella lo detuvo, poniendo su mano en su pecho y manteniéndolo acostado.

-Yo no lo creo- ella suspiro. –Soy tu doctora y mi trabajo es cuidar tu salud pero si tú no cooperas, las cosas no irán bien-

-Intentare cuidarme bien esta vez- se sentó con un mueca en el rostro, la cabeza aun le dolía. –¿Algo que deba hacer?- ella frunció el ceño.

-Matsuno-san…- casi gruño, calmándose cuando una enfermera entro a paso rápido. Ella le murmuro algo a la doctora, quien asintió rápidamente. –Tus cosas están en el baño, necesito que te cambies de ropa y te quedes aquí. Volveré en seguida- se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación. Karamatsu suspiro y algo tembloroso se fue al baño, sentándose en el inodoro. Miro sus brazos, haciendo una mueca al ver las vendas algo manchadas rodeando sus muñecas. Él no había querido eso, solamente quería dejar de sentir dolor…de sentirse solo.

Apenas termino de ponerse su buzo, pudo escuchar la voz de la doctora del otro lado. Se pasó una mano por su cabello despeinado y abrió la puerta, quedando totalmente estático: frente a él, hablando con aquella mujer, estaban Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Trajo en seco, intentando dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Nii-san!- los brazos de Jyushimatsu lo rodearon, abrazándolo con cariño. Kara estaba tenso, sus manos dudaron un momento pero termino apoyándolas en la espalda del menor, palmeándola con algo de torpeza.

-Es bueno que estés bien Karamatsu Nii-san- sonrío Totty acercándose, una sonrisa tranquila pintada en su rostro.

-Idiota…- de la nada, sintió una mano en su cabeza, revolviendo su despeinado cabello. Con gran sorpresa, descubrió que había sido su hermano Ichimatsu, quien estaba parado a su lado y sin mirarlo.

-Muy bien…- Osomatsu les llamo la atención, una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro. –¡Vamos a casa!- Choromatsu rodo los ojos, siguiéndole junto a sus demás hermanos.

-Y recuérdalo Matsuno-san…- Kara se detuvo un momento, mirando a la doctora. –…no quiero verte de nuevo aquí, salvo que sea para control-

-Lo intentare- después de una ligera reverencia, corrió para alcanzar a sus hermanos, deteniéndose junto a ellos y haciendo una mueca cuando su cabeza le reclamo el movimiento brusco.

-Oye Karamatsu…- miro a su lado, Osomatsu sonriéndole y agachándose. –…sube- no era una pregunto y el chico lo sabía.

-N-No te preocupes brother yo…- alguien lo empujo, logrando que cayera sobre la espalda del mayor, quien lo perdió tiempo y lo sujeto bien, levantándose y empezando a caminar. –L-Lamento las molestias…- se atrevió a murmurar con nerviosismo y tristeza, sus dedos pasando sobre las vendas cubiertas por la tela de su buzo.

-No te disculpes- hablo el mayor. –No es necesario-

-En realidad…lamentamos todo Karamatsu- Choro lo miro con algo de pena. –Nunca pensamos en cómo te sentías y nos sentimos muy mal-

-¡Eres el mejor hermano Karamatsu Nii-san!- Jyushi sonrío enormemente, sus brazos agitándose en el aire. –¡Te queremos mucho!-

-Nos asustamos mucho cuando te encontramos…en el baño…en ese estado…- Totty trago con dificultad, agitando rápidamente la cabeza. –L-Lo sentimos…m-muchísimo- se quedaron en silencio, llegando a la casa y entrando con tranquilidad. Karamatsu se removió sentado en el piso, la televisión prendida y siendo el único sonido que llenaba la habitación completa. Miro de reojo a sus hermanos, quienes se miraban entre ellos, como si estuvieran decidiendo algo.

-Lamentamos todo- hablo Ichi de la nada, llamando su atención. –Espero que me escuches porque solo lo diré una vez…- el amante de los gatos lo miraba con seriedad, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. –Lamentamos lo que paso. No te odiamos, yo no te odio. Te necesitamos con nosotros aunque no lo creas…y te queremos aunque no lo parezca- Karamatsu abrió la boca pero nada salió, parecía un pez en esos momentos. Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

-Antes de que te nos lances encima…- el mayor levanto la mano, una sonrisa divertida. –Espero que seas consiente de que tendrás cinco pares de ojos sobre ti de ahora en adelante y no te dejaremos solo-

-C-Creo que si…- rio entre lágrimas.

-Eso es bueno- Osomatsu le abraza con fuerza y con eso, el de azul dejo escapar todo en un fuerte llanto. Podía sentir a los demás acercándose y unirse al abrazo. Sabía que sería un camino largo pero tenía sus hermanos y ellos lo querían…y eso, era suficiente para él.


	9. Orejas tiernas

**Mica: Simplemente diré…que vi una imagen de Kara con orejas y no pude evitar hacer esto. Espero que lo disfruten mi gente, los quiero y ¡adiós!**

 **PD: Recuerden que si quieren algo en especial para el siguiente capítulo, solo déjenme un comentario y daré mi mejor esfuerzo ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Orejas tiernas_**

Solamente había tres de los sextillizos en la casa, dos de ellos entretenidos haciendo sus cosas en su habitación y el otro en el baño, intentando sacarse el sueño por completo.

-Me aburro~- canturreo Osomatsu recostado en el suelo.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?- Choromatsu ni siquiera separo sus ojos de la revista que tenía en manos.

-Entretenme~- sonrió el mayor.

-¿Me viste cara de muñeco o algo así?- lo miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres que te conteste?- Oso enarco una ceja con una gran sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda- gruño volviendo a mirar su revista. El de rojo rio a carcajadas, deteniéndose cuando un fuerte grito resonó por la casa. Se miraron entre ellos, curiosos por aquello. Caminaron a paso lento hacia el baño, los sollozos se podían escuchar cada vez más claros. –¿Estás ahí Karamatsu?- los ruidos se detuvieron de golpe.

-S-Si, l-lamento mucho el grito mis queridos brothers- ambos pudieron escuchar como algunas cosas caían al piso.

-Abre Karamatsu- ordeno el de verde con las manos en la cintura.

-N-No- se sorprendieron ante la respuesta.

-Vamos hermano, abre- hablo el mayor esta vez.

-S-Se van a reír- se miraron entre ellos.

-No puede ser tan malo- rio Osomatsu.

-¿P-Prometen no reírse?- Karamatsu se oía dudoso.

-Lo prometemos- asintieron ambos. Se escuchó un suspiro y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Karamatsu avergonzado y sonrojado…con unas curiosas orejas azuladas sobresaliendo en su negro cabello. Choro abrió la boca pero se tensó cuando Oso empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Las orejas de Kara bajaron con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban. Los esquivo y corrió por el pasillo.

-¡Osomatsu!- el de verde le golpeo el hombro, callándolo al instante. –¡Idiota!-

-V-Vamos hermano, es solo Karamatsu- su sonrisa aún estaba presente.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. –Se lo prometimos…además, se fue llorando- empezó a caminar, agarrando de paso la oreja del mayor y tironeándolo, sin importarle las quejas de otro. Entraron al cuarto, viendo al de azul oculto en una manta. Choro se acercó, sentándose frente a él. –Vamos Karamatsu Nii-san, no le hagas caso al idiota que tenemos de hermano mayor- el mencionado salió lentamente. –¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto viendo las orejas que tenía.

-No lo sé…me desperté y estaba así- se encogió de hombros, las orejas moviéndose ligeramente.

-Vaya, son reales- Oso se les acerco, su mano agarrando una de las orejas azuladas y acariciándola ligeramente. –A Ichimatsu le encantaría ver esto- rio cuando el menor empezó a ronronear. Con curiosidad, tironeo con algo de fuerza y tuvo una respuesta inmediata: los ojos de Kara se abrieron de golpe, azules y felinos, y mordió firmemente el brazo del mayor. –¡Auch!- se separó rápidamente.

-Te lo merecías- rio Choro.

-¡L-Lo siento brother!- se disculpó Karamatsu al ver las marcas que dejo, sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad.

-No te preocupes- negó el mayor restándole importancia.

-¡Lo siento!- empezó a llorar, se sentía muy sensible aquel día.

-T-Tranquilo Nii-san- Choro le tomo el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas con tranquilidad. –Todo estará bien, te cuidaremos hasta que se desvanezcan-

-No le digan a los demás, por favor- murmuro apoyando su frente contra el pecho del menor.

-No lo haremos, lo prometo- Osomatsu le acaricio la cabeza. –Y esta vez, cumpliré totalmente mi promesa-

-¿Y si no se van para mañana?- levanto la cabeza y los miro con ojos suplicantes, sus orejas moviéndose ligeramente…y haciéndolo mortalmente adorable.

-Las esconderemos de los demás- asintieron ambos con una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo lo haremos pero algo se nos ocurrirá- Oso se encogió de hombros.

-¡Gracias, nya!~- sonrío enormemente, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. El corazón de Osomatsu y Choromatsu se enterneció, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Sería un largo día para ambos.


	10. Ida al parque

**Mica: Otra vez Kara-Neko para ustedes. Espero que les guste y cuando menos se den cuenta, los otros tres Matsuno faltantes se enteraran de este gran secreto. Y no olviden que si quieren algo en especial, solo díganmelo y daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Disfrútenlo, los quiero y ¡adiós! ^_^**

 **PD-1:** _La letra de esta manera son pensamientos._

 **PD-2: ¡Felices vacaciones d Julio!**

* * *

 ** _Ida al parque_**

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, brothers?- pregunto Karamatsu con curiosidad, una gorra azulada ocultando perfectamente las orejas del mismo color. Choromatsu, Osomatsu y él caminaban con tranquilidad, directamente al parque.

-Porque Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu y Totty están en casa…y tú no querías que se enteraran de esas- Oso señalo su propia cabeza.

-Cierto- sonrío enormemente.

-Además, esos instintos felinos se están mostrando más de lo normal- hablo Choro pensativo. –Solo tenemos que mantenerte tranquilo y tener…- algo faltaba. –He…Osomatsu…- el mencionado, que miraba a su alrededor con desinterés, le prestó atención. –¿Dónde está Karamatsu?-

-Eres un siego, él está justo…ahí…- su sonrisa confiada desapareció al ver que su hermano no estaba caminando a su lado. –Mierda…-

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- empezaron a correr, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. –¿Cómo es posible que se haya ido tan pronto?- el de verde se rasco la cabeza, deteniéndose al llegar al parque pero sin encontrar rastro de su hermano mayor.

-Oye Choro- el de rojo se le acerco después de despedirse de una chica. –Una señora me dijo que lo vio pasar por aquí hace poco-

-Significa que no debe estar muy lejos- murmuro empezando a caminar junto al mayor, ambos mirando minuciosamente a su alrededor…hasta que…

-No puede ser…- ambos tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos. –¡KARAMATSU!-

-¡Nya!~- ahí estaba el mencionado, acostado como si nada pasase en una de las rama del árbol más alto del parque.

-Baja de ahí ahora mismo- ordeno el de rojo pero el otro simplemente lo ignoro, lamiéndose el dorso de la mano. –¡¿Estas sordo o qué?!- gruño al no ser escuchado.

-Espera…- Choro suspiro después de notar un detalle. –Sus ojos son los de un gato…su instinto felino se habrá activado pero…¿Por qué?-

-Allí tienes tu respuesta- apunto hacia un costado, donde se podían ver a mucho perros con sus dueños. –Tenemos que bajarlo-

-No me digas- Oso rodo los ojos. –La gente ya está empezando a murmurar-

-¡Karamatsu, vuelve!- grito Choro al ver como Kara bajaba de un salto del árbol y aterrizaba ágilmente, empezando a correr. Lo persiguieron, esquivando gente y animales que se les cruzaban, incluso saltaron algunas bancas pero terminaron perdiéndolo de vista. –C-Creo…que la p-próxima vez que…Totty me invite a correr…me lo pensare…dos veces- Choro respiro agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡¿Cómo pudimos perderlo?!- Oso se revolvió el cabello.

-Amm…¿brothers?- se voltearon de golpe, viendo a Karamatsu sentado en un rama, con las piernas colgando y una bebida en las manos.

-Karamatsu…- los sextillizos de verde y de rojo suspiraron de alivio. –¿Qué haces ahí?- se le acercaron.

-No lo sé- negó con la cabeza, confundido. –Recuerdo haberme subido aquí pero no sé porque…no podía controlarme- se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?- Oso apunto el vaso.

-Unos amigos míos me la dieron- tomo un poco más. –¿Quieren un poco, brothers?-

-No, gracias…te queremos aquí…lejos del árbol…de todos ellos- Karamatsu enarco una ceja pero les hizo caso, bajándose de un salto y sintiendo como sus hermanos lo agarraban de las manos, empezando a caminar y alejándolo de los árboles, empezando su camino hacia la casa con tranquilidad.

-Les…les cause muchos problemas, ¿verdad?- a pesar de la gorra, ambos sabían que las orejas del chico estaban caídas y eso significaba una sola cosa: tristeza.

-No, no…tranquilo Karamatsu- Choro le acaricio el cabello, teniendo en cuidado de no tirar la gorra. –Todo está bien…solo…-

-Solo estábamos preocupados, desapareciste de la nada y nos costó encontrarte- continuo Oso acaricio también la cabeza de su hermano con una gran sonrisa. –Por suerte no te paso nada- llegaron a la casa, Karamatsu sacándose la gorra al verificar que no había nadie y moviendo las orejas, suspirando de alivio.

-¿Creen que se irán pronto?- pregunto sentándose junto al mayor, sintiendo la mano de este yendo directamente a su cabello.

-No lo sé- rio el de rojo.

-Pero te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- sonrió Choro sentándose del otro lado. –Para eso están los hermanos-

-¡Gracias!- sonrío enormemente, las orejas azuladas levantándose al instante con ánimo. –¡Son los mejores!…¡Los quiero mucho, nya~!-

 _-¡K-Kawai~!-_ fue único que paso enseguida por las mentes de los sonrojados Osomatsu y Choromatsu.


	11. ¡Al descubierto!

**Mica: Kara-Neko ha sido descubierto Muajaja…^_^**

* * *

 ** _¡Al descubierto!_**

Era un día común y corriente, cuatro de los sextillizos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesita y comiendo peras, todos con los ojos fijos en la televisión. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que…

-¡OSOMATSU!- los cuatro se sobresaltaron ante el grito. –¡VEN AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO!- el de rojo trago en seco, levantándose y casi corriendo hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué haces?- enarco una ceja ante la escena que veía: Choromatsu estaba sujetando firmemente a Karamatsu, quien intentaba salirse por la ventana a toda costa.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame!- gruño. Oso rodo los ojos, rodeando la cintura de Choro con sus brazos y empezando a tironear, pronto terminando los tres tumbados en el piso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- el de rojo se sentó, sobándose la nuca ante el golpe.

-Karamatsu me pidió que lo acompañase al baño por miedo a que su instinto felino se activara…- se sentó lentamente. –Le di la espalda por unos segundos y cuando lo volví a ver, veo que intenta salir por la ventana con las orejas totalmente paradas y sus ojos felinos azules- suspiro lentamente, recorriendo la habitación con la visita y abriendo sus ojos al máximo al ver que algo o mejor dicho alguien faltaba. –¿A dónde se fue?- vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Maldición…- gruño levantándose y casi tropezándose, saliendo del lugar. –Los demás están abajo- corrieron, sudando frio al ver que Kara-Neko se acercaba a la espalda de sus hermanos. Oso, como primera reacción, lo tacleo y termino rodando por el piso, deteniéndose con el de azul bajo él. Sin perder tiempo, saco la gorra de su bolsillo y se la puso al de azul, suspirando de alivio.

-Osomatsu Nii-san…- se tensó, sus ojos dirigiéndose a sus hermanos que los veían con extrañeza. –…¿Qué hacen?- Totty enarco una ceja.

-Nosotros…bueno…solo estamos…- Oso se lo pensó bien. –Estamos jugando solamente- rio con algo de nerviosismo. –Ahora si me disculpan…- alzo a su hermano, quien recorrió al lugar con sus ojos. –…me voy- salió corriendo de la habitación, suspirando de alivio al volver al baño con Choromatsu. –Eso estuvo muy cerca-

-Muy cierto- asintió Choro observando como Kara se sentaba y empezaba a lamerse el dorso de la mano. –Tenemos que hacerlo reaccionar-

-¿Pero cómo?- se quedaron pensando un momento.

-Haz que te muerda- hablo el de verde de la nada.

-¡¿Qué?!…¡No!- negó rápidamente. –Sus dientes duelen aunque no lo creas-

-Vamos, funciono un par de veces y funcionara esta vez- sonrío Choro, recordando las veces que habían requerido aquel método.

-¿El que funcionara?- se tensaron, viendo a Totty y Jyushi parados en la puerta con Ichi detrás. –¿Qué está pasando aquí? Los tres han estado actuando extraño durante tres semanas- el de rosa se cruzó de brazos.

-Nosotros solo…- Choro vio a Kara, quien ya tenía medio cuerpo afuera de la ventana. Gruñendo, lo volvió a sujetar y logro meterlo, sujetándolo aun sentado en el suelo.

-¡Nya~!- llamo la atención de todos, removiéndose e intentando soltarse del solido agarre su hermano. Enojado por no poder irse, abrió la boca y mordió la tela verde que tenía en frente.

-Karamatsu, suéltame- el mencionado parpadeo, sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad.

-L-Lo siento, buraza- Kara se froto los ojos, dándose cuenta en ese momento de la presencia de sus otros hermanos. –B-Brothers…-

-Karamatsu Nii-san…- los ojos de los tres hermanos se agrandaron por completo. –¡KAWAI~!- Kara se sonrojo, no supo en qué momento se le había caído la gorra. No tardó mucho en tener a Jyushimatsu y a Todomatsu sobre él, tocando con delicadeza sus orejas.

-Karamatsu Nii-san, tus orejas son muy suaves- sonrío enormemente el de amarillo. Ichi se les acerco, mirándolo desde arriba. Kara bajo las orejas, levantándolas y sonriendo levemente al sentir la mano del de violeta sobre su cabeza.

 _-Tierno…-_ fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza del amante de los gatos.

-Con que…por esto actuaban tan raro- sonrío Totty cruzado de brazos. –Ya empezaba a pensar que había cometido un crimen o algo por el estilo-

-Karamatsu no querían que lo supiesen, no pidió que lo guardáramos en secreto- Choro se encogió de hombros.

-Fue divertido cuidarlo- sonrío Oso. –Aunque…fueron algo complicadas estas semanas- suspiro ligeramente, Kara riéndose ante aquello.

-Ho vamos…no creo que cuidar a Karamatsu Nii-san haya sido tan complicado- rio Totty.

-¿Eso crees?- Choro y Oso se miraron entre ellos, para después mirar al de rosa. Sin escuchar nada, Kara ronroneaba con una gran sonrisa ante las caricias que le brindaban sus hermanos.

 ** _Unos días después_**

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarlo solo y con una ventana abierta cerca?!- reclamo Osomatsu con enojo mientras corría con sus demás hermanos.

-¡No pensé que se iba a salir!- respondió Totty con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Te dijimos que no lo dejaras solo!- grito Choro esta vez.

-¡Bueno che, dejen de retarme!- bufo el de rosa sin detenerse.

-¡Se detuvo!- hablo Ichi deteniéndose junto a los demás, viendo fijamente a Karamatsu sentado con su gorra en la cabeza en el techo de una casa cualquiera.

-¿Y cómo lo bajamos?- pregunto Choro cruzado de brazos.

-¿Por qué no le pedimos a la persona que vive en la casa permiso para entrar?- sonrío Jyushimatsu.

-Sí, claro- Oso rodo los ojos. –Podemos golpear la puerta y decirle a quien sea que no abra que necesitamos permiso para subir a su techo para bajar a nuestro hermano que tiene orejas y que salta de techo en techo como un gato- ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Dónde?

-No le respondas así- Totty frunció el ceño.

-¡Esto es tú culpa!- el mayor lo apunto con el dedo. –¡Tú deberías estar pensando en un plan!-

-¡Ho vamos!- el de rosa bufo. –¡Ya se los dije: no pensé que saldría por la ventana!- Ichi suspiro, viendo de reojo a sus hermanos discutir. Jyushi se paró a su lado, empezando a hacer señas exageradas con los brazos para ver si su hermano de azul le prestaba atención.

-¡Nya~!- Karamatsu parpadeo, sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad. No pudo evitar reír, sentado en lo alto y viéndolos discutir a los gritos en plena tarde. Se lamio el dorso de la mano, sonriendo con diversión y levantándose de golpe, empezando nuevamente la carrera. Pudo escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos y sabía que corría detrás lo más rápido que podían. Rio ligeramente, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos, dejando a su instinto felino controlarlo nuevamente. Karamatsu amaba a sus hermanos pero sean sinceros: ¿Quién no aprovecharía la oportunidad de poder hacer algunas locuras y tener un motivo perfecto para hacerlas?


	12. No te metas con los Matsuno

**Mica: Creo que esto…me ha quedado horrible pero qué más da, fue lo mejor que pude hacer. En cuanto a las ideas que me dejaron, las are lo más rápido que pueda ^_^. Espero que disfruten de esto y no olviden dejar comentarios.**

 **PD: ¡¿Quién quiere ver a los Matsuno celosos por su hermano "doloroso"?!…¡Yo sí! XD**

* * *

 ** _No te metas con los Matsuno_**

-¡Que emoción!- Osomatsu sonrío. –Ya quiero emborracharme hasta no poder más-

-No tienes remedio- suspiro Choromatsu a su lado. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Karamatsu?- pregunto algo extrañado.

-Lo mande con Chibita para que nos guarde el lugar- rio el de rojo. Siguieron caminando con tranquilidad hasta llegar a su destino, corriendo cuando escucharon gritos e insultos de una voz conocida.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Totty viendo la escena junto a los demás: un hombre estaba parado de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, frente a él estaba Chibita con el ceño fruncido y refugiándose tras él estaba Karamatsu sentado en el piso, abrazándose a sí mismo con la vista baja y temblando ligeramente.

-¡Karamatsu Nii-san!- sonrío Jyushimatsu acercándose al mencionado, quien se sobresaltó y se alejó lo más que pudo, una expresión de miedo pintada en todo su rostro. Osomatsu se le acerco lentamente, avanzando sin importarle que el otro retrocediera hasta que logro agarrarlo de la muñeca.

-Karamatsu…- logro que el reaccionara, mirándolo con atención.

-O-Osomatsu…- suspiro de alivio, relajándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- gruño Ichimatsu.

-N-No ha s-sido nada, b-brothers- rio forzosamente el de azul, su mano libre cubriéndose el cuello. Choromatsu frunció el ceño, acercándose y agarrándolo de la muñeca. Los ojos de todos los Matsuno, incluso los de Ichimatsu, se abrieron enormemente al ver varias marcas rojas en el cuello de Kara.

-¿Quién ha sido?- pregunto Oso en voz baja, viendo la muñeca de su hermano marcado con una mano que no era suya.

-Ha sido este imbécil de aquí- Chibita apunto al hombre de sonrisa confiada.

-Ho vamos, no le hice nada…- el hombre rio ligeramente, llevando sus manos a su cadera. –…¿verdad?…Kara- el mencionado tembló, tragando.

-N-No se preocupen mis b-brothers- Kara se levantó lentamente, sus piernas temblaban pero no quería preocupar a sus hermanos. –E-Estoy perfectamente b-bien-

-¿Ven?…Él está bien- aquel tipo sonrió como si nada, acercándose al de azul y alzando su rostro con uno de sus dedos. –Perfectamente…- se relamió los labios. Kara sudo frio, sin saber qué hacer. Choro abrió la boca para hablar pero se le adelantaron.

-Totty, Choro, llévense a Karamatsu a casa- ordeno Oso, su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

-Muy bien- asintieron ambos agarrando a su hermano de los brazos y empezando a caminar.

-¿Se supone que tengo que tener miedo?- rio él. Chibita suspiro, volviendo rápidamente a su puesto, sería mejor mantener la distancia por ahora.

-No, no se supone…- gruño el de rojo. Jyushi se paro a su lado con un palo sacado de quien sabe dónde y una extraña sonrisa en so rostro. Del otro lado estaba Ichi con el ceño totalmente fruncido, el aura a su alrededor era mucho más oscura que lo normal.

-…debes tener miedo- los tres gruñeron, viéndolo fijamente. El hombre retrocedió, sudando frio ante las miradas frías que recibió.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¡Estamos en casa!- la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Bienvenidos- les sonrío Totty en cuanto entraron algo sucios pero sin ningún rascuño.

-Chibita nos hizo la cena - sonrío Oso alzando unas bolsas que tenía en mano. –Y traje unas bebidas- dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¡Comida!- Jyushi se tiró, sentándose en el piso con una sonrisa. Ichi entro en silencio, sentándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y Karamatsu?- pregunto el mayor en voz baja.

-Esta con Choromatsu Nii-san, él quería ver que no tenga ninguna herida- ambos se sentaron.

-¡Hola mis queridos brothers!- entro Kara como si nada, las mangas de su buzo estiradas para cubrir las marcas de manos en sus muñecas.

-Hola chicos- Choro se sentó con un suspiro.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano?- sonrío el de rojo cuando él se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy bien Osomatsu- sonrío temblorosamente el chico. El mayor rodo los ojos, palmeándole la cabeza.

-Kusomatsu…- gruño Ichi como advertencia.

-N-No se preocupen…solo…estoy algo asustado aun- se rasco la nuca. –Gracias por ayudarme- les sonrío enormemente.

-No es problema, para eso están los hermanos- rio Oso viendo como el de amarillo se le abalanzaba a Kara, apretándolo firmemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron exactamente?- pregunto Choro enarcando una ceja.

-Ho, nada- Oso empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas. –Solo…le dejamos bien en claro que nadie tiene que meterse con ninguno de los sextillizos Matsuno- le giño un ojo Jyushi y a Ichi, quienes asintieron ligeramente.


	13. El mejor amigo del hombre

**Mica: Esto es para Vanesa-Wolf, realmente no sé si querías algo así pero esto fue lo que salió. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios ¡Los quiero y cuídense!**

 **PD: No olviden que si quieren algo para el siguiente capito, háganmelo saber y hare mi mejor esfuerzo XD**

* * *

 ** _El mejor amigo del hombre_**

Karamatsu caminaba con tranquilidad, un profundo suspiro saliendo de su boca. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su buzo azulado, sus ojos fijos en el piso pero sin prestar demasiada atención. Estaba por cruzar la calle pero sintió un tirón, mandándolo de sentón al piso.

-¿He?- parpadeo, dándose cuenta que la luz no había cambiado y que si cruzaba, seria rápidamente arrollado. Miro a su lado, un perro de gran tamaño y con la lengua afuera le devolvió la mirada. –Hey pequeño, creo que te debo una- le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa. Se levantó, riéndose ligeramente al ver que el perro le seguía con la cola meneándose de felicidad. Camino, entrando a la primera tienda de animales que vio y saliendo con galletas para perro. Se dirigió al parque, sentándose en una de las bancas.

-Aquí tienes my friend, una recompensa- el animal ladro, comiéndose rápidamente lo que el chico le daba. Karamatsu sonrío ligeramente, riéndose cuando el canino se subió a la banca y recostó su cabeza en su regazo. –Eres muy tierno pequeño…- le acaricio la cabeza con cariño, la cola del animal moviéndose con alegría. –Su pudiera te llevaría conmigo- el perro ladro y Kara sonrío, feliz de tener buena compañía.

 ** _… … … …_**

Kara tarareo una suave melodía, sintiéndose tranquilo. Estaba sentado en el pasto del parque y con su guitarra en mano, sus dedos rasgando las cuerdas con tranquilidad. Un ladrido lo saco de su nube, haciéndolo parpadear y ver a su lado.

-Hey my friend, nos vemos de nuevo- sonrío viendo al mismo perro de la otra vez sentado ahí, con su cola moviéndose rápidamente y con la lengua fuera. –También me alegra verte- rio cuando el animal se paró enfrente, intentando lamerle el rostro. Dejo la guitara a un lado, rascándole la cabeza con ambas manos. El animal se subió a su regazo, Kara dejando escapar un ligero bufido ante el movimiento. –Y-Ya, ya…tranquilo- se rio cayendo hacia atrás con el perro aun enzima e intentando lamerle la cara. Se sentó nuevamente, el animal sentándose a su lado con su cola en constante movimiento. Volvió a agarrar su instrumento, empezando nuevamente a tocarlo con tranquilidad. –Te gusta la música ¿he?- rio cuando el perro aulló mientras tocaba. Siguió así, la gente que pasaba sonriendo ante la escena.

 ** _… … … …_**

Karamatsu retrocedió, encogiéndose en su lugar y esquivando apenas el puño del aquel tipo. Se levantó rápidamente y lo golpeo, sintiendo muy pronto la rodilla del compañero del tipo estamparse con fuerza contra su estómago. Maldijo por lo bajo, cayendo de rodillas y llevando su mano a la zona golpeada, escupiendo algo de sangre. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano, se había mordido la lengua sin querer al parecer.

-Esto es tan entretenido- hablo el que lo había golpeado con una sonrisa extraña. –Lástima que te hayas portado tan mal- rio a carcajadas, agarrando algo olvidado en el piso y pasándoselo a su compañero.

-Veamos si te atreves a contradecirnos nuevamente, idiota- gruño este parándose frente a Kara, quien cerró los ojos al ver que alzaba la mano con un caño en ella. Los abrió de golpe al escuchar gritos, sorprendiéndose al ver a un perro de gran tamaño morder con fuerza la pierna de uno de ellos. Cuando intentaron pegarle al animal, Kara reacciono y los golpeo. Silbo y salió corriendo, el canino siguiéndole rápidamente. Se detuvo cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa, un suspiro de alivio saliendo de la boca del chico. La adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo se desvaneció de golpe.

-Vaya…creo que te debo una my friend- gimió dejándose caer de sentón en el piso. El canino lloro ligeramente, acercándose y empujando con su hocico su mano. –Tranquilo…e-estoy bien…- el perro se acostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo y quedándose quieto. Todo el cuerpo le dolía ante el más mínimo movimiento, podía sentir unas puntadas en el costado en cada respiración.

-¿Karamatsu?- el mencionado levanto la mirada, el perro levantando las orejas y manteniéndose alerta por cualquier movimiento del recién llegado.

-He-ey my brother…- rio ligeramente, gimiendo al el dolor de su cuerpo. El perro le gruño cuando el otro se acercó. –¿Q-Que…*suspiro tembloroso*…Que te trae por aquí?- siguió acariciando levemente la cabeza del animal, quien se tranquilizó al instante.

-¿Qué demonios te paso?- Osomatsu frunció el ceño.

-Ho…no es nada- le dedico a su hermano su usual sonrisa. –S-Solo…intentaron robarme- hablo rápidamente al ver que el de rojo le fruncía aún más el ceño.

-Tú tienes muy mala suerte- Oso rodo los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. –Vamos, mejor te llevo a casa para curarte- en medio de gemidos de dolor, Kara logro subirse a la espalda del mayor. –Toma un poco- una pajita apareció frente del menor, quien tomo un poco y sonrió al sentir la gaseosa fresca correr por su seca garganta.

-G-Gracias Osomatsu Nii-san- el mencionado sonrío ante eso, no siempre le podía sacar el "Nii-san" a Karamatsu. Camino unos pasos, deteniéndose al escuchar un ladrido.

-Vamos amigo- silbo un poco, el perro empezando a caminar a su lado. –Por ayudar a mi hermano, te has ganado un buen plato de comida- los Matsu sonrieron, el canino ladrando y moviendo la cola con felicidad.


	14. Niños y abuelas

**Mica: Primero que nada, perdón x tardar tanto pero la inspiración, a veces, se va antes q nosotros de vacaciones. Así, simplemente recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Si quieren algo en especial, simplemente háganmelo saber y daré mi mejor esfuerzo. No olviden dejar comentarios, los quiero y ¡adiós! XD**

 **PD: ¡Malísimo el titulo pero no se me ocurrió otro!**

* * *

 ** _Niños y abuelas_**

-Lamento que hayamos quedado atrapados Karamatsu, no pensé que habría tanta gente- suspiro Hiro con dos bolsas en cada mano.

-No te preocupes, my friend- sonrío el chico a su lado en su misma situación. –Además, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a un Karamatsu boy-

-Je je…Gracias- sonrío con tranquilidad, acomodando las bolsas en sus manos. Llegaron a la casa del mayor, abriendo la puerta con tranquilidad pero antes de poder entrar, algo le llamo la atención al de buzo azulado. –¿Karamatsu?-

-Yo…- miro hacia un lado y después al chico. Entro y dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa rápidamente, volviendo a salir. –¡Ya vuelvo~!- corrió hacia una mujer de edad mayor, con el cabello canoso y ojos castaños, con anteojos negros y la piel arrugada. Ella tenía varias bolsas en las manos y caminaba con lentitud. –Disculpe…- ella lo miro. –…¿necesita ayuda?- extendió sus manos, señalando las bolsas y dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Ho…gracias Karamatsu, querido- la mujer le entrego las bolsas, sonriendo dulcemente. –No te veía desde hace días…¿Estás bien? ¿Has comido adecuadamente? Te veo algo delgado- hablo caminando al lado del chico.

-No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente- le sonrío. Conocía a aquella mujer mayor desde hace unos años, la ayudaba siempre que podía y ella lo trataba como si fuera parte de su familia. –Solo…estuve algo distraído estos días- se encogió de hombros cuando llegaron a la casa de la mujer, quien abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar. –¿Y sus nietos Señora Yue? ¿Se han portado bien?- le pregunto con tranquilidad, dejando las cosas sobre una mesada y sacándolas de la bolsas.

-Ya los conoces querido, son unos angelitos- rio ligeramente. –Aunque mi nieta tiene nuevos amigos, son algo revoltosos pero la cuidan muy bien-

-Eso es bueno- sonrío guardando algunas las cosas en la alacena, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. –Termine~- se volteo hacia ella. –¿Quiere que la ayude con algo más?-

-No quiero molestarte, de seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer- le sonrío ella llenando con agua una regadera verde con dibujos de flores.

-No realmente, mis brothers no me necesitan y estoy totalmente libre, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a una dama- extendió la mano, la mujer riendo ligeramente mientras le entregaba la regadera.

-Eres todo un amor- sonrío ella mientras iban al frente de la casa. –Tus hermanos son muy afortunados de tenerte en su familia-

-Gracias- alzo la mirada, alzando una ceja al ver una maceta colgando algo alto. –¿Esa es nueva?-

-Sí, mi hija me la trajo de uno de sus viajes hace poco- asintió. –Usualmente mi nieta Kira riega esa planta pero ella está disfrutando de su primo que vino de visita- le palmeo ligeramente la espalda. –No tienes que regarla cariño, no te preocupes- abrió la puerta y entro, dejándola abierta. –Buscare una cosa, espérame un momento- Karamatsu asintió, volviendo su vista a la maceta fuera de su alcance y llevando sus manos a su cintura, no se rendiría fácilmente. Estaba por buscar una silla dentro de la casa cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello.

-Hey Kara, me abandonaste- Hiro enarco una ceja, su mano libre metida en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento Hiro- sonrío avergonzado.

-No es problema, es lindo que ayudes a la señora Yue- sonrío. –Ella ha preguntado por ti últimamente, igual que Kira y sus hermanos-

-Lo sé- asintió, devolviendo a la planta alta. –¿Tu puedes alcanzarla?- apunto a la maceta.

-Nop…- negó rápidamente. –…¿Cómo la señora Yue pudo colgar eso ahí?-

-No lo sé- suspiro. –Buscare una silla adentro, ya vuelvo- antes de poder dar un paso, sintió unas manos agarrarlo por la cintura y alzarlo. Se asustó, casi dejo caer la regadera pero alcanzo a agarrarlo a tiempo. –M-My friend, ¿q-que estas…?-

-Eres muy liviano Karamatsu, deberías comer más- rio Hiro como si nada.

-N-No estoy flaco, como muy bien- murmuro regando la planta.

-Cuando volvamos a casa engordaras un par de kilos- Kara frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos apenas sus pies tocaron en piso.

-¡No estoy flaco!- saco sus anteojos negros de su bolsillo, poniéndoselos y haciendo una de sus poses, con su sonrisa "cool" pintada en su rostro. –Es parte de mi perfect fashon~-

-Sí, claro- le empezó a despeinar el cabello con ambas manos, dejando caer los anteojos y no haciendo caso a los reclamos del menor.

-Ho, Hiro que lindo es verte- la señora Yue se les acerco, su sonrisa solamente aumentando al ver el cabello de Kara.

-Hola señora Yue, también es bueno verla - se agacho para recoger los anteojos, metiéndolos en su bolsillo e ignorando el ceño fruncido del de azul. –Lamento haber entrado sin preguntar-

-Ni siquiera te molestes querido, de seguro estabas preocupado por tu novio- Kara se tensó y se sonrojo, mientras que Hiro hacía uso de su autocontrol para no reírse. –Tengan, hice galletas ayer y guarde un poco para ustedes- les entrego tres cajitas con una tierna sonrisa. –Espero que las disfruten mucho, están llenas de cariño- agarro su regadera con tranquilidad. –Y Hiro, vigila muy bien a tu novio…- le guiño el ojo, el menor queriendo que el piso se abriera y lo tragara de golpe. –…está muy delgado-

-Yo no…- se calló cuando el brazo del mayor le rodeo los hombros.

-No se preocupe señora Yue, me encargare de que coma hasta cansarse- empezó a caminar, arrastrando al chico con él. –Nos vemos, llámenos si necesita algo-

-Adiós queridos, visítenme pronto- se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Ambos caminaron en silencio un momento, hasta que el mayor no se pudo resistir.

-Novio…- murmuro Hiro con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ho santo cielo, cállate!- Karamatsu se cubrió la cara con sus manos, su sonrojo solamente aumentando al escuchar la carcajada sonora que salía de la boca del mayor.

 ** _Unos días después_**

-Ne, Nii-san…- Karamatsu miro a la chica a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, my little girl?- metió nuevamente su chupetín a su boca.

-Así que…¿tú y Onii-chan?- lo miro de manera picara, riéndose cuando el otro frunció el ceño.

-Ho cielos…tu no…- bufo ligeramente.

-Vamos Nii-san, no te enojes- Hiroko se empezó a reír. –Si te sonrojas no poder tomarte en serio- el color rojo en el rostro del chico solamente aumento. –Además, yo soy la que debería estar enojada…*risa*…intentas robarme a mi hermano-

-¡Ho, por favor!- gruño sin poder evitarlo.

-Tranquilo, es solo una broma- Hiroko le sonrío. –Onii-chan hablo con la señora Yue y se lo explico, así que no te preocupes-

-Eso es bueno…- suspiro lentamente, alzando la mirada al escuchar una voz gritar su nombre.

-¡Karamatsu-kun!- una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes corrió hacia ellos, unos niños siguiéndola de cerca. –¡Te extrañe mucho~!- lo abrazo con cariño, sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

-Hey, my dear Kira- le sonrío con dulzura, revolviéndole ligeramente el cabello. –¿Qué me cuentas, pequeña?-

-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda, Karamatsu-kun!- le agarro la mano y lo tironeo, hasta detenerse frente a un árbol bastante alto. –Mi gata se subió ahí arriba y no quiere bajar- señalo a una de las ramas, donde una gata blanca se encontraba recostada cómodamente y con la cola meneándose con tranquilidad.

-Ten cuidado, Nii-san- sonrío Hiroko sujetando el buzo azulado que el chico le daba.

-Lo tendré- le guiño el ojo, empezando a trepar.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura que él podrá bajarla, Kira?- hablo uno de los amigos de la niña. Él tenía el cabello y los ojos color amarillo.

-Rinto tiene razón, no creo que pueda- el chico a su lado, de cabello y ojos negros, se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Cállense!- gruño ella con el ceño graciosamente fruncido. –Karamatsu-kun es genial, así que el podrá bajar a mi gata sin problemas-

-¡Ta-da~!- en poco tiempo, Karamatsu se encontraba con los pies en el piso, frente a los niños y con la gata blanca en sus manos.

-¡Gracias, Karamatsu-kun!- Kira salto, acunando a su gata contra su pecho. –¡Eres increíble!-

-No es problema, little girl- le acaricio el cabello con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…¿puedes pararte sobre tus manos?- pregunto Rinto con una ligera sonrisa. Karamatsu sonrió ligeramente, sin poder responderle.

-Karamatsu Nii-san puede hacer lo que sea- Hiroko se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con confianza.

-Hiroko…- murmuro Kara.

-¡Que lo pruebe!- los menores sonrieron, emocionados.

-Lo siento my friends, estos pantalones no son muy cómodos para hacer monadas- Kara les sonrío ligeramente después de ponerse su buzo. –Pero les prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, are todo lo que ustedes quieran y jugaremos-

-¿En serio?- los tres lo miraron fijamente y con grandes sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, es una promesa!- asintió el chico. –Y yo nunca le fallo a un Karamatsu boy-

-¡SI!- festejaron los niños.

-¿Les importa si me uno a su cita de juegos?- Hiroko les sonrío ligeramente.

-¡Siempre eres bienvenida, Hiroko-chan!- asintió Kira rápidamente y abrazándose a una de las piernas de la mayor.

-¡Karamatsu-kun!- muy pronto, dos pequeños corrieron hacia ellos y se le abalanzaron sobre el mencionado, tirándolo al piso. Kira y sus amigos no tardaron en subirse sobre el chico, el gato corriendo hacia unos adultos y dejando que la mujer la alce.

-Hola Hiroko-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?- ella se le acerco con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Ella era castaña y de ojos verdes.

-Muy bien señora Shin y veo que sus niños están muy activos hoy- señalo ella al chico tirado.

-Sí, lo sé- rio ella. –Por lo menos sé que dormirán profundo esta noche- acaricio ligeramente la cabeza de la felina. –Por cierto, mi madre me dijo que hace unos días la ayudaron con las plantas. Les agradezco mucho que la ayuden, me siento muy mal por no haber podido estar por unos días-

-No se preocupe, nos encanta ayudar- sonrío ella.

-Muchas gracias- la mujer se veía realmente agradecida. –Nos tenemos que ir niños, su padre volverá pronto del trabajo y seguro quieren recibirlo- un "Awww" en general se escucho de parte de los menores. –No se preocupen, ya volverán a jugar con él otro día- los niños sonrieron. –Por cierto Karamatsu-kun, estas algo delgado ¿Comes bien?- el chico sonrío con nerviosismo.

-Claro que sí, no se preocupe señora Shin- se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Nos vemos luego, cuídense mucho- sonrío la mujer con dulzura.

-¡Adiós!- se despidieron, viendo a la familia alejarse.

-Entonces…- Hiroko hablo de la nada. –…¿quieres ir a casa? Quizás…tu novio nos esté esperando-

-¡Agh!- empezó a caminar a paso rápido, rojo hasta las orejas. Ella lo siguió, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

 ** _Un pequeño extra XD_**

Karamatsu se vistió con sus janes, su chaqueta de cuero y sus anteojos oscuros. Estaba totalmente listo para salir con sus amigos. Se dirigió a la puerta, dejando escapar un fuerte "¡Me voy!" para sus hermanos que estaban en la sala, sabiendo que estos no le prestarían mucha atención. Abrió la puerta, enarcando una ceja al ver múltiples regalos y flores azuladas dejadas en la entrada. Karamatsu se agacho, agarrando uno de los ramos y alzándolo, su asombro solamente agrandándose al ver su nombre escrito en una tarjeta con una linda y conocida caligrafía.

-¿Qué es todo eso, Karamatsu Nii-san?- Totty se asomó pero el mayor no le prestó atención. Alzo uno de los regalos, observando con atención el papel con el hombre de Karamatsu.

-Agh…otro que quiere al doloroso- murmuro Ichimatsu desde atrás, su ceño estaba fruncido e internamente, quería saber quién le enviaba eso al mayor. Los demás también se lo preguntaban, la curiosidad picándolos a todos con fuerza pero antes de poder preguntar algo, Karamatsu agarro todo como pudo y se echó a correr.

-¿Karamatsu Nii-san?- Hiroko abrió la puerta, una de sus manos fregándose ligeramente uno de sus ojos. –¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo extrañada, sonriendo al ver los regalos rebalsar de sus manos. Lo dejo entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás y dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Veo que los recibiste…- murmuro Hiro acercándose con vasos de jugo y sentándose.

-¿Ustedes los dejaron?- pregunto con la vista baja.

-Pues…si- ella se encogió de hombros. –La señora Yue y su familia no sabían dónde vivías exactamente, así que nosotros los dejamos temprano en la entrada-

-…G-Gracias…- sollozo ligeramente pero una sonrisa temblorosa formándose en su rostro.

-No llores tonto- Hiro la acaricio la cabeza con cariño, acercando el vaso de jugo al chico.

-Ahora…¿has abierto algo?- pregunto ella apuntando a uno de los regalos perfectamente envuelto en papel azulado. El chico negó lentamente, tomando del jugo. –Pues, pongamos esas flores en un florero y vamos a abrirlos-

-Luego iremos a prepararnos, la familia de la señora Yue nos ha invitado a almorzar- sonrío Hiro.

-¡C-Claro!- asintió rápidamente, la sonrisa de Karamatsu solamente aumentando al ver las dulces palabras y los lindos dibujos que le habían enviado. Hiro y Hiroko simplemente reían, contentos de ver al chico tan feliz.


	15. ¡The Karamatsu Girl!

**Nota de Mica: Perdónenme si hay errores ortográficos pero es que no puedo evitarlos… ni siquiera cuando escribo en la computadora XD**

* * *

 ** _¡The Karamatsu Girl!_**

-¿Brothers?- los cinco se detuvieron, volteándose y viendo a su hermano Karamatsu, quien enarcaba una ceja. –¿A dónde van?-

-Vamos a Pachiko, ¿vienes?- sonrío Oso rascándose con su dedo debajo de la nariz.

-Yo…- pero él no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¡Karamatsu!- una chica de cabello azabache ondulado y corto hasta debajo de los hombros, se apareció a su lado. Sus ojos castaños, detrás de unos anteojos de marco blanco, miraban fijamente al chico. –You left me alone. What happened? You're good? **_(Me dejaste sola ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?)_** -

-Of course I'm fine! **_(¡Claro que estoy bien!)_** \- asintió Karamatsu con una gran sonrisa. Sus hermanos parpadearon sorprendidos, sabían que el otro le gustaba el inglés pero no pensaron que podía hablarlo con tanta facilidad.

-That good... ** _(Eso es bueno…)_** \- suspiro de alivio, sonriéndole con alegría. Justo en eso, sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los cinco chicos parados a su lado. –He? Who are they? **_(¿He? ¿Quiénes son?)_** \- su tono mostraba curiosidad.

-Ho…are my brothers **_(Ho…son mis hermanos)_** \- sonrío Karamatsu señalándolos a cada uno. –Osomatsu, my older brother and my younger brothers: Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu **_(Osomatsu, mi hermano mayor y mis hermanos menores: Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu)_** -

-It's nice to meet you! **_(¡Es un placer conocerlos!)_** \- sonrío ella con alegría, agitado su mano.

-¿Qué dijo?- Totty ladeo la cabeza.

-Dice que es un placer conocerlos- rio el chico vestido de azul. –Brothers, ella es mi amiga Maika, ha venido a visitarme-

-Maika-san…¿solo habla inglés?- pregunto Choro enarcando una ceja.

-Sip- asintió rápidamente. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos.

-Entonces…¿vienes Karamatsu?- pregunto Oso con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Karamatsu, let's go to the park? **_(Karamatsu, ¿vamos a ir al parque?)_** \- Maika lo miro fijamente, su mano agarrando la manga del chico.

-Of course, my Karamatsu girl **_(Por supuesto, my Karamatsu girl)_** \- asintió rápidamente. –Lo siento brothers pero le prometí que iríamos al parque de diversiones- se dio la vuelta, alegándose junto a la chica. –¡Nos vemos en la casa!- Los cinco hermanos quedaron ahí, tiesos, sin poder creerlo: Karamatsu, el hermanos que abandona lo que sea por ellos, les había dicho que no y se había ido.

-¿Qué…hacemos ahora?- pregunto Totty lentamente, algo incómodo.

-¡Karamatsu Nii-san!- Jyushimatsu salió corriendo detrás del mencionado.

-¡Espera Jyushimatsu!- los demás no tardaron en seguirle el paso con algo de esfuerzo.

 ** _… … … …_**

Los cinco hermanos Matsuno no sabían cómo habían terminado ahí, ocultos entre la gente y con sus pañuelos de colores cubriendo sus cabezas y parte de sus caras.

-¿Cómo es posible que una chica salga con él?- Totty frunció el ceño, viendo junto a los demás como su hermano y ella reía alegremente.

-No lo sé- negaron los demás. Jyushi los miraba fijamente, una sonrisa tiesa y extraña pintada en su rostro.

-I can not believe they're sextuplets…That's awesome! **_(No puedo creer que sean sextillizos…¡Eso es impresionante!)_** \- pudieron escuchar que ella hablaba con emoción. Kara simplemente rio, observando como ella saltaba ligeramente y miraba todo a su alrededor.

-Do you have fun? **_(¿Te diviertes?)_** \- pregunto Kara.

-Of course! **_(¡Por supuesto!)_** \- asintió ella rápidamente, seguido rápidamente de un sonido muy conocido. -Sorry, I have some hunger **_(Lo siento, tengo algo de hambre)_** \- sonrío algo avergonzada.

-Do not worry **_(No te preocupes)_** \- rio Karamatsu. –Find something to eat, wait here **_(Buscare algo de comer, espérame aquí)_** \- ella asintió, viendo como él se alegaba.

-Ella no me agrada…- gruño Ichi para sí mismo. Ellos se tensaron cuando ella se volteo hacia su dirección, frunciendo el ceño al ver que sonreía con maldad y los saludaba con un ademan.

-A nosotros tampoco- gruñeron al ver que ella volvía a sonreír con tranquilidad cuando Karamatsu se le acerco.

 ** _… … … …_**

Los Matsuno rodaron los ojos cuando alguien toco la puerta, sabiendo quien era aun sin tener que abrirla.

-Maika, you arrived early **_(Maika, llegaste temprano)_** \- sonrío Karamatsu dejándola entrar.

-I'm sorry but I could not wait **_(Lo siento pero no podía esperar)_** \- rio ella. –Hello everyone! **_(¡Hola a todos!)_** \- los cinco simplemente la miraron de reojo, sin decir o haces algo.

-Wait for a moment, I go to the bathroom and go **_(Espérame un momento, voy al baño y nos vamos)_** \- ella asintió, devolviendo su vista a los demás cuando él se fue.

-Sigue sin agradarme…- gruño el de violeta.

-El sentimiento es el mismo, hermano- murmuro Oso.

-Por suerte, ella se ira dentro de unos días- hablo Totty.

-¡Sí, Karamatsu Nii-san volverá con nosotros!- sonrío Jyushi enormemente.

-Puedo entenderlos, ¿saben?- ellos se tensaron, volteándose y viendo a la chica fijamente, quien sonreía con diversión.

-¡Karamatsu dijo que solo hablabas ingles!- Choro parpadeo, sorprendido.

-Quizás…no le haya dicho toda la verdad- Maika se encogió de hombros. –Además, es más divertido hablar y saber que ustedes no entienden nada- ella rio, deteniéndose al ver que ellos gruñían. –Por cierto, ¿quieren un consejo de mi parte?- se puso seria, poniendo sus manos a la cintura. –Cuiden de lo que tienen. Karamatsu es muy dulce y ustedes lo tratan como basura, algún día se cansara- se quedó pensativa. –Ahora que lo pienso, quizás me lo lleve a vivir conmigo. Después de todo…ustedes no lo quieren, ¿cierto?- antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, Karamatsu se les acerco rápidamente.

-Let's go, little girl? **_(¿Nos vamos, pequeña?)_** \- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Of course! **_(¡Claro que sí!)_** \- salieron del lugar rápidamente, dejando a los cinco hermanos en un largo e incómodo silencio.

 ** _Poco tiempo después_**

-What happens Karamatsu? **_(¿Qué pasa Karamatsu?)_** \- pregunto Maika, ambos sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

-Is nothing **_(No es nada)_** \- Karamatsu le sonrío ligeramente.

-Are you sure? **_(¿Estás seguro?)_** \- ella enarco una ceja, haciendo una mueca cuando el otro asintió. – Look Karamatsu, I know that's what happens…and I'm sure they love you and care about you **_(Mira Karamatsu, sé que es lo que pasa…y estoy segura de que ellos te aman y se preocupan por ti)_** \- sonrío ella, apoyando su mano en su espalda y dándole ligeras palmaditas.

-So you think? **_(¿Eso crees?)_** \- él la miro de reojo.

-I'm sure! **_(¡Estoy segura!)_** \- ella asintió con entusiasmo.

-¡NII-SAN!- de la nada, un borro amarillo paso frente de los ojos de Maika y se le abalanzo a Karamatsu.

-¿J-Jyushimatsu?- parpadeo con algo de sorpresa, viendo la gran sonrisa que el menor le dedicaba.

-They are fine? **_(¿Están bien?)_** \- pregunto Maika algo sorprendida.

-Yes, thanks **_(Si, gracias)_** \- se levantó junto a su hermano pero, de la nada, ya no sintió el piso bajo sus pies. –¿Pero qué…?- soltó un ligero bufido, su cuerpo siendo puesto como costal de papas sobre el hombre del menor.

-¡Lo tengo!- la sonrisa del chico de amarillo se agrando un poco más, moviendo en el aire la mano que tenía libre.

-¡Bien hecho, Jyushimatsu!- sonrieron sus hermanos a lo lejos.

-¡B-Brother, bájame!…¡Suéltame!- forcejeo en vano contra el fuerte agarre de su hermano. –Maika, help! **_(¡Maika, ayúdame!)_** -

-I'm sorry but…are matters between brothers **_(Lo siento pero…son asuntos entre hermanos)_** \- ella rio, el mayor de los Matsuno guiñándole un ojo y yéndose con sus hermanos, sin prestarle atención a las quejas del otro. –See you later, Karamatsu… ** _(Nos vemos después, Karamatsu…)_** -

 ** _Un pequeño extra XD_**

-¿Karamatsu?- Maika enarco una ceja, viendo al chico correr hacia ella con la ropa algo desordenada y el cabello alborotado. –¿Estas bien?-

-S-Si…- respiro profundo, dejándose caer al piso al lado de ella. –Solo…estoy cansado- se tiro al piso, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

-¿Qué te paso?- ella dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa. –¿La pasaste muy mal con tus hermanos?-

-No…no realmente- sonrío ligeramente. –Solo que…no se han apartado de mí en toda la semana- se sentó, rascándose la nuca. –Nunca pensé que mis brothers podrían ser tan protectores-

-¡Ja!…Te dije que ellos te amaban- le golpeo juguetonamente el hombros.

-Sí, lo sé- quedaron unos segundos en silencio. –Tu…¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijiste?-

-Nada que sea necesario que sepas- le giño el ojo. –Y…¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás?-

-Creo que un par de minutos- rio Karamatsu. –¿Realmente tienes que irte?- pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-Sip…no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa- le sonrío enormemente. –Pero si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme y estaré aquí tan rápido como pueda-

-Bueno…entonces…- ambos se levantaron. –Creo que esta es la despedida, my Karamatsu girl-

-No lo tomes como un adiós- rio ella abrazándolo con fuerza. Karamatsu no tardo ni un segundo en corresponderle. –Tómalo como un…see you later my friend!- se separaron, mirándose con enormes sonrisas.

-See you later…- ella se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, deteniéndose y volteándose al escuchar un bufido. Rio ligeramente al ver a Karamatsu, con expresión de resignación, sobre el hombro de su hermano de amarillo. Todos estaban allí, incluso Ichimatsu, sonriendo y empezando el camino hacia su casa. Maika sonrió, ocultándose tras un árbol y chasqueando los dedos, desapareciendo y apareciendo sentada en un sillón.

-En casa…Y justo antes de que mama vuelva- suspiro ella. Se acodo las mangas de su campera y sonrío. –Y bueno gente, eso ha sido la historia de hoy- rio. –Creo que se darán cuenta de que Mica y Maika no tienen mucha diferencia pero…fue divertido hacer esto- se acomoda los anteojos. –Además de que pude usar la idea de que un personaje hable inglés…lástima que no pude completar mis años de inglés- suspiro y se encoge de hombros. –Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden de dejar comentarios- acaricia al gato y al perro que están a su lado. –Ho y en cuanto a tu petición Vanesa-Wolf, la are con mucho gusto y la subiré en cuanto pueda- un ruido se empieza a escuchar. –¡Mierda, la batería!- se levanta de golpe, asustando a sus mascotas. –¡Nos leemos otro día gente, los quiero con todo el corazón y me despido!- corre como loca, tropezando con el gato y el perro, hacia la habitación más cercana para buscar el cargador.


	16. ¡El plan!

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! Espero que esto les guste xq verdaderamente, me divertí haciendo este capítulo. También quería disculparme x mis errores de siempre pero no puedo evitarlos, ni siquiera escribiendo en computadora. Recuerden que si quieren algo en especial, solamente avísenme y daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Así que mi gente, los quiero y ¡adiós! XD**

 **PD: ¡Amo y agradezco a los que dejan comentarios! Realmente me ayudan a seguir ^_^**

* * *

 ** _~¡El plan!~_**

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Choromatsu enarco una ceja viendo a Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu y al mismísimo Ichimatsu ocultos tras unos arbustos.

-¡Shh, nos delataras!- de un rápido movimiento, el mayor logro que él estuviera tirado junto a ellos.

-¡¿Qué mier…?!- una mano salió de la nada, tapándole firmemente la boca.

-Shh, Choromatsu Nii-san no deberías gritar tanto- susurraron a su oído.

-¡¿Mmm?!- logro soltarse del agarre. –T-Totty, ¿de dónde…?- esta vez, la mano que le tapó la boca, estaba tapada con una tela amarilla.

-¡SHHH!- Choro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Creo que lamentara esto pero…¿Qué está pasando?- murmuro una vez libre.

-Karamatsu está con alguien- respondió Oso rápidamente.

-¿Y eso que tiene?- enarco una ceja.

-El otro día, una señora me confundió con Karamatsu y me saludo…me pregunto diferentes cosas, para después preguntarme como estaba mi novio y después se fue- hablo el de rojo rápidamente.

-¡¿Novio?!- Choro se sorprendió y se asomó: ahí estaba Karamatsu con su buzo azulado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro; a su lado estaba un chico más alto que él y de cabello azabache, vestido de remera azulada, campera negra y jeans oscuros. Ambos hablaban como si nada, Karamatsu haciendo una de sus poses y expresiones.

-De seguro está siendo tan doloroso como siempre…- vieron como el chico reía ante las palabras del chico, gruñeron cuando el más alto se acercó y rodeo la cintura de su hermano, acercándolo a su cuerpo. –¿Qué están diciendo?- Totty deseaba tener un súper oído.

-No lo sé- Ichi gruño sin darse cuenta.

-¡Se están yendo!- hablo Oso al verlos avanzar.

-¡Karamatsu Nii-san!- Jyushi salió rápidamente, agarrando la mano de Totty y empezando a avanzar, escondiéndose entre la gente.

-¡Esperen!- incluso Choro se les unió sin poder evitarlo, el virus de la curiosidad se le había contagiado.

 ** _Mientras tanto (antes de que los Matsu los encontraran)_**

-En serio que agradezco que hagas esto Karamatsu- hablo Hiro con una ligera sonrisa.

-No es problema my friend- Kara metió las manos en el bolsillo de su buzo. –No es por nada pero ¿Por qué no es Hiroko la que te ayuda con esa chica?-

-Porque ella la conoce y sabe que Hiroko es mi hermanita- el chico suspiro. –En serio que no quería llegar a esto pero…es la única manera que ella me deje en paz-

-No te preocupes- el de azul hizo una de sus poses cool. –Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a un Karamatsu-boy~-

-Pues…- Hiro le rodeo la cintura con su brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo. –…me alegra ser uno- rio cuando el menor se sonrojo por completo. –Hiroko tiene razón, eres muy tierno con la carita roja-

-¡C-Cállate!- Kara cubrió su cara con una de sus manos, mirando al mayor de reojo. –M-Mejor empecemos con esto…- murmuro.

-Tienes razón- aun con su brazo alrededor del menor, empezaron a caminar.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto en un susurro viendo a una chica de escasa ropa y pronunciadas curvas, con abundantes pechos y excesivo maquillaje.

-Sip…aunque…usualmente es más disimulada- murmuro al verla acercarse.

-¿Dónde la conociste?- pregunto al ver que tenían pocos segundos antes de que ella estuviera frente a ellos.

-Apareció un día en la tienda- respondió rápidamente.

-Ne Hiro-kun, estoy muy contenta de que si vinieras- sonrío ella con coquetería. –Y veo que no mentías- mirando al menor con el ceño fruncido.

-Sip, él es Karamatsu y es MI NOVIO- afianzo su agarre en la cintura de Kara.

-Tú no eres gay- ella se cruzó de brazos, totalmente segura de sus palabras.

-Eso, a ti, no te incumbe- Hiro frunció el ceño.

-Pues, si es tu novio, pruébenlo: bésense- Kara trago saliva, sintiendo como su cuerpo y el del mayor se tensaban.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de probártelo?- pregunto Kara algo tembloroso.

-Porque, si realmente son pareja, no tendrán problema en besarse- ella sonrío, confiada y divertida al ver las expresiones de sus rostros. –Dale, háganlo-Hiro abrió la boca pero nada salió de él porque alguien se le adelanto: Kara lo agarró del cuello de su remera y lo atrajo hacia sí, estrellando dolorosamente sus labios. El mayor hizo una mueca, preocupándose al sentir al otro tenso. Decidido a calmarlo, rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo rápidamente, acariciándole la espalda con dulzura y sintiendo como el cuerpo ajeno se relajó bajo sus dedos. Se separaron lentamente, sonriéndose mutuamente e ignorando el hecho de que la chica ya se había ido o que los cinco Matsu los miraban con las bocas totalmente abiertas.

-Gracias…- Hiro murmuro sin alejarse mucho, su aliento chocando contra los labio de Kara.

-N-No hay problema…- trago con algo de dificultad, sus mejillas adoptando un tierno color rojizo. –L-Lo que sea p-para ayudar…- el nerviosismo inundo, de un momento a otro, por completo su cuerpo. Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso, abrazándose al mayor y ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Hiro simplemente sonrío, palmeándole la espalda con tranquilidad.

-¡Karamatsu!- ambos se separaron de golpe, el mencionado haciendo una mueca al ver a sus hermanos ahí, mirándolos fijamente y de brazos cruzados.

-He-ey brothers, ¿Qué…?- se quedó callado cuando Oso se les acerco a paso firme.

-Con permiso dijo Monchito- como si nada, lo cargo y se lo llevo al hombro.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió el siempre sonriente Jyushi. Ichi le gruño, mientras que Choro le sonrío con nerviosismo y Totty se despidió con un ademan de mano. Kara, aun en el hombro del mayor, se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ademan de mano. Hiro rio ligeramente, despidiéndose de igual manera y con la imagen de lo sucedido repitiéndose varias veces en su mente.

 ** _¡Un extra! XD_**

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas besado a Karamatsu Nii-san- rio Hiroko acomodando unas cosas en la tienda.

-Pues créelo…aunque…ni yo me lo creo- Hiro se encogió de hombros sentado tras el mostrados. –Lo que no puedo creer es que ÉL haya empezado el beso-

-¡Ja! Sabía que me dirías eso- ella se dio la vuelta, sonriendo enormemente y apuntándolo con su dedo índice como si fuera un arma. –Directo en tu orgullo…¡Bang!- disparo, riéndose a carcajadas al ver la mueca de su hermano. La puerta se abrió de golpe, llamándoles la atención.

-¡Hello my friends!- Kara cerró la puerta tras él, cambiando el letrero de "Cerrado" a "Abierto".

-¡Hello Nii-san!- ella le guiño el ojo. –Tienes agallas para presentarte aquí después de haber besado a Onii-chan- rio a carcajada limpia.

-¡¿Se lo dijiste?!- Kara miro a Hiro espantado.

-Yo no fui- se levantó, acercándose a ellos. –Ella vino aquí al día siguiente, gritándome y haciendo un escándalo total sobre que la estaba engañando o algo así…la verdad, no lo recuerdo muy bien- se encogió de hombros. –Al final, tuve que contárselo a Hiroko por completo-

-Esa chica no tenía vergüenza alguna- la menor cruzo de brazos. –Pero…fue divertido echarla a patadas de aquí- Hiro volvió a su puesto, mientras que Hiroko se apoyó en mostrador cuando vieron a unos chicos entrar al lugar. –Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, les hubiera sacado fotos- sus mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras que una mirada soñadora aparecía en sus ojos. –¡Kya!~- suspiro. –Me hubieran pagado mucho por esas fotos- Kara tapo su rostro con sus manos, avergonzado hasta la medula.

-Hiroko…- pero ella estaba en su mundo, así que no le presto ni la más mínima atención a su hermano. –Y dime Karamatsu, ¿Cómo te fue con tus hermanos?- pregunto viéndolo acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

-Mis brothers me preguntaron por ti- se rasco la nuca. –Estuve unas horas para convencerlos de que no eras mi novio y que el beso era parte de un plan para ayudarte- miro a la chica. –¿Ella estará bien?-

-Sí, está en el mundo del Yaoi. No hay nada de qué preocuparse- él se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Qué…Qué es eso del "Yaoi"?- Kara enarco una ceja con curiosidad.

-Luego te lo explico- suspiro Hiro viendo de reojo a la gente mirar las cosas del lugar.

-Ne…- miraron a la chica. –¿No pueden repetir ese beso? Quizás podamos hacernos de dinero extra con eso- les sonrío enormemente.

-Quizás…en algún momento- Hiro miro de reojo a Kara, sonriendo al ver que se había sonrojado y había ocultado su rostro en su hombro, incapaz de responder. Hiroko hizo un puchero pero termino por sonreír y atender a la gente, ya después convencería a esos dos para darle una sesión de fotos privada, de solo pensarlo. La sonrisa de ella se agrando, haría lo que sea para convencerlos.


	17. ¡El juego!

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! Espero que esto les guste xq no se dé dónde salió esto pero me divertí escribiéndolo. Los quiero mi gente y ¡adiós!**

 **PD: ¡¿Quién quiere yaoi para el próximo capítulo?! XD**

* * *

 ** _¡El juego!~_**

Toda persona se levanta de gran humor, con ganas de molestar a quien sea que se cruce en el camino y Osomatsu Matsuno no es la excepción.

Todo había sido normal, se había levantado con los gritos alegres de Jyushimatsu y no se había molestado en absoluto, escucho con una sonrisa y sin prestar real atención a los continuos reclamos por conseguir trabajo de Choromatsu, escucho con la mente en las nubes la charla de moda de Totty, le sonrío a Karamatsu y lo abrazo sin llamarlo doloroso ante sus expresiones, incluso se atrevió a acariciar la cabeza de Ichimatsu ignorando la mirada de muerte que le dio y esquivando olímpicamente la patada voladora que le mando.

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina para guardar lo que su madre le había mandado a comprar. Salió y se quedó mirando fijamente al menor vestido con buzo rosa, quien tenía los ojos fijos en su teléfono y se reía ligeramente. Algo se prendió dentro de su cerebro, su sonrisa aumentando de tamaño.

-¿Qué…?- antes de que Totty pudiera reaccionar, su celular se encontraba en unas manos ajenas y legos de su alcance. –¡Devuélvemelo Oso-Baka!- frunció el ceño, abalanzándose sobre él pero siendo esquivado. Lo intento varias veces, su enojo creciendo al ver que su hermano se reía de sus intentos fallidos.

-Vamos Totty, pensé que realmente lo querías de vuelta- se notaba desde lejos que el mayor disfrutaba molestando al menor. Todomatsu frunció el ceño, el foco prendiéndose en su cerebro en pocos segundos.

-Ne…- el de rojo enarco una ceja, viendo como el de rosa lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y ojos brillantes, las manos juntas frente a él en modo de súplica. –…¿me devuelves mi celular Osomatsu Onii-chan?- el corazón de Oso se detuvo, definitivamente no esperaba eso. –Onegai, Onii-chan- Todomatsu sonrío victorioso cuando el teléfono cayo de la mano de su hermano. –Muchas gracias, Onii-chan-

-¡He-ey, no es justo!- frunció el ceño, viendo a su hermano sentarse nuevamente.

-Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra- rio el menor. –Además, no estaba totalmente seguro que eso funcionaria- Oso se cruzó de brazos, quedando pensativo.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- la sonrisa en la cara de Oso volvió en un instante. –…¡me has dado una gran idea, gracias Totty!- camino hacia la puerta.

-E-Espera…¿q-que vas a hacer?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Ho nada, solo te diré que…mis queridos hermanitos se divertirán con su Onii-chan- rio macabramente, saliendo de la casa. Totty trago saliva, su teléfono casi cayéndosele de las manos. Tecleo lo más rápido que pudo, deseando poder salvar a sus hermanos.

 ** _… … … …_**

Choromatsu tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos recorriendo toda la mercancía que tenía en frente. Su teléfono vibro por décima vez en poco tiempo pero lo ignoro, de seguro era alguno de sus hermanos molestando. Tarareo una tonada alegre, sintiéndose tranquilo y en paz…lástima que durara tan poco.

-¡Mi querido Choro, te encontré!- gimió con tristeza, conocería esa voz hasta dormido.

-Osomatsu, espero que sea importante porque si no…- un chillido salió de su boca cuando unos brazos lo rodearon y lo alzaron en el aire. –¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza en este momento, idiota?!- se removió, fracasando en su intento de liberarse. Se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos de las personas dentro de la tienda los miraban con atención, algunos intentando inútilmente evitar reírse. –¡Osomatsu-Baka, más vale que me bajes ahora mismo o sufrirás las consecuencias!-

-No hasta que lo digas~- rio Oso sin moverse ni un poco.

-¡¿Hasta que diga qué?!- entonces, lo entendió: era el mismo juego al que jugaban cuando eran pequeños. –¡No pienso decirlo!-

-Pues…yo no pensare en soltarte muy pronto~- Choro bufo, ocultando sus ojos con sus manos.

-Está bien, está bien…- dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, concentrándose al máximo para no pegarle al mayor. –Bájame ahora mismo…Onii-chan- fingió tranquilidad con sus últimas palabras. Sus pies por fin tocaron el piso, al mismo tiempo que aquellos brazos ajenos lo soltaban.

-¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil- Oso tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, casi se aprecia a la del gato sonrisa de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¡Te mato!- intento golpearlo pero el mayor ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-¡Dos fuera, me faltan tres~!- Oso se despidió, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Demonios!- se cruzó de brazos, tensándose al escuchar las risas a su alrededor.

-¿Tus hermanos…no están en problemas?- pregunto la hermana menor del dueño del lugar.

-¡Ho cielos!- se revolvió su cabello, aun podía evitarles la vergüenza a tres de sus hermanos. –¡Me tengo que ir!- salió corriendo del lugar.

-Son unos hermanos muy peculiares- rio la chica, divertida con la situación.

 ** _… … … …_**

Ichimatsu, sentado con su gato psíquico sobre su cabeza, miro como Jyushimatsu saltaba y gritaba con alegría, agitando en el aire su bate de la suerte. Sintió una vibración dentro de su bolsillo, sacándolo de su mundo lleno de felinos. Miro su móvil color morado, enarcado una ceja al ver que tenía muchos mensajes de Totty y Choro.

-¡Chicos!- el de buzo rosa corrió hacia ellos, deteniéndose en cuanto estuvo cerca de Ichi. Jadeo, intentando recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera. –P-Por suerte…legue antes de él-

-¿Antes que quien?- Ichi enarco una ceja.

-Antes de…- un grito le corto.

-¡Corran que ahí viene!- Choro corrió hacia ellos y detrás de él venía Osomatsu.

-¡Vamos, solo díganlo y nos ahorraremos una persecución!- rio el mayor. Jyushi e Ichi hicieron una mueca, el de amarillo reaccionando rápido y agarrando a sus dos hermanos para salir corriendo. –¡No sean malos!-

-¡Osomatsu Nii-san, estás loco!- gruño Totty algo incómodo por ser llevado. Corrieron un rato, hasta que perdieron al mayor de vista.

-¡Aquí están!- apareció frente a sus hermanos, rodeando los hombros de Ichi y Jyushi con sus brazos, impidiéndoles un escape. –¡Díganlo y les doy dulces!-

-¡Osomatsu Onii-chan!- Jyushi sonrío al ser liberado, empezando a devorar la bolsa de dulces que el mayor le daba.

-Vamos Ichi, solo tienes que decirlo y te liberare- la sonrisa de Oso daba escalofríos en ese momento.

-O…Onii-chan…- murmuro avergonzado y casi gruñendo, sintiendo como casi al instante los soltaban.

-Buen chico~- rio el mayor, palmeándole la cabeza e ignorando el gruñido. Gimió dolorosamente cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en sus partes nobles, cubriéndolas con ambas manos y dejándose caer en posición fetal en el piso. –¿P-Por q-que f-fue e-eso?-

-Por idiota- Ichi se cruzó de brazos.

-Te lo merecías…- rieron Totty y Choro, mientras que Jyushi disfrutaba de aquellos caramelos.

-C-Cinco fuera…m-me falta uno…- gimió el de rojo. –S-Solo…necesito unos minutos-

 ** _… … … …_**

-Karamatsu~, ¿Dónde estás? - rio Oso caminando con cuidado por la casa. –Sal que no te hare nada- Kara, escondido en el techo, trago saliva. Se había enterado del juego de su hermano y no es de malo pero le daba miedo decir aquellas palabras, con el solo pensar en sus piernas entumecidas y las ganas de ir al baño por estar atrapado en la "red roja" por haberlas dicho.

-Lo siento brother…pero esta vez no ganaras- Kara suspiro lentamente, intentando idear una forma de salir de ahí sin que sus hermanos lo agarren.

-Ahí estas…- se dio la vuelta, Oso sonriéndole y tapándole su única salida.

-B-Brother…yo…- retrocedió, viendo por sobre su hombro el borde del techo.

-¡Karamatsu!- Oso reacciono, estirando la mano y agarrándolo de la mueca, tironeándolo y abrazándolo firmemente. –¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias brother- antes de poder reaccionar, se encontraba siendo arrastrado hacia adentro y hasta la habitación. Sus hermanos los miraron fijamente, viendo como Oso se sentaba y no soltaba a Kara. –Está bien, tú ganas Osomatsu Onii-chan- el mencionado sonrío emocionado.

-¡Genial!- se levantó, haciendo una exagerada reverencia. –Fue un placer jugar con ustedes…perdedores- se fue riéndose a carcajadas.

-Hay que vengarnos- hablo Totty en cuanto las risas se dejaron de escuchar.

-Estamos contigo- entre todos se miraron, sonriéndose de manera cómplice.

 ** _¡Venganza! XD_**

-Alguien me puede decir…¿Cómo termine en esta posición?- pregunto Oso con los ojos recorriendo el techo.

-Nosotros jugamos contigo, nos tocaba a nosotros- rio Totty acostado sobre el pecho del mayor. Kara e Choro estaban acostados a los lados, usando los brazos de Oso como almohada, mientras que Jyushi recostaba su cabeza en Choro e Ichi contra Kara.

-Me acalambro…- murmuro lentamente.

-Acostúmbrate- respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo, haciendo al mayor suspirar y resignarse completamente a moverse muy pronto.


	18. Hermano-Demonio

**Mica: ¡Hola gente, he vuelto! Mucho tiempo sin hacer esto pero por ahí, mi inspiración se va y no vuelve en días. Esto lo he sacado de un comic pero con unas cuantas diferencias, que espero que les guste. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Y también, si ustedes quieren algo en especial para el siguiente capítulo, solo díganmelo y lo haré con todo gusto. Los quiero mi gente y ¡adiós~! ^_^**

 **PD:** ** _Lo que esta con esta letra es cuando el demonio habla y_** lo que esta así es cuando usa la voz de Kara

* * *

 ** _Hermano-Demonio~_**

-¿Pero qué…?- Kara bajo la vista hacia su pierna y quedo tieso: una pequeña criatura completamente negra de seis patas, orejas en punta y cola larga se aferraba a su jean, tironeando ligeramente y gimiendo un poco. –Hey pequeño- se agacho y pudo notar que los ojos de la criatura eran blancos, con un una extraña cruz en el centro (la línea vertical era más corta que la horizontal). Le acaricio ligeramente la cabeza, notando como temblaba violentamente. –¿Me tienes miedo? No te preocupes my friend, no pienso hacerte daño- la criatura se subió a su regazo, oliéndole ligeramente el rostro. Kara sonrío pero solo duro unos segundos: la criatura se le abalanzo, los quejidos y gritos ahogados por aquella cosa que se forzaba a pasar por su boca. Gimió lastimosamente y luego…todo se volvió confuso.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no puede ser posible!- Osomatsu gruño, soltando el control y revolviéndose los cabellos con fuerza. –¡¿Cómo es posible que me ganaras otra vez?!- miro con furia la pantalla del televisor. –¡El juego tiene la culpa!-

-No le eches la culpa al juego, si no a quien lo está jugando- Choromatsu mantuvo la vista en el juego pero aun así pudo sentir la mirada de furia que su hermano le mandaba. –¿Qué? Es cierto, eres un asco para esto-

-¡Agh!- miro al hermano sentado en la ventana. –¡Karamatsu, ayuda a tu hermano mayor!- pero Kara mantuvo sus ojos puestos en la revista que tenía entre manos. Oso hizo una mueca, a pesar de estar dentro de la casa él aún tenía sus anteojos de sol puestos.

-Estás muerto…de nuevo- hablo el chico vestido de verde con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No juegues mientras yo hablo!- el mayor gruño, volviendo a agarrar el control.

-Solo te estas quejando- Choro sonrió, su personaje volviendo a ganar.

-Estoy en casa…- la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Ichimatsu con bolsas en mano y, a su lado, un gato negro con una campana en el collar violeta. –Y traje cervezas-

-¡Gracias Ichi, has que Choro tome mucho para poder ganar!- rio Oso apretando frenéticamente los botones del mando.

-¡Eso no pasara, tramposo!- gruño el otro. De la nada, el pelaje del gato de erizo por completo y empezó a mostrar los colmillos de manera amenazante. –Hey…¿Qué le pasa?- enarco una ceja, abriendo una de las latas.

-Solo debe estar molesto con Karamatsu- rio Oso. Ichi los miro de reojo, Kara simplemente se encogió cada vez más en su lugar.

 ** _-Maldito gato…¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-_** empezó a sudar frio, el gato simplemente no se relajaba ni se alejaba. –Vamos, déjame en paz- lo empujo ligeramente con el pie. Muy pronto sintió unas manos agarrarle firmemente el cuello de su ropa, al mismo tiempo que lo echaban para atrás y lo amenazaban con tirar por la ventana.

-Qué mala suerte…- rio el de rojo.

-Él se lo busco- el de verde hizo una mueca.

-Karamatsu firmo su propia sentencia de muerte…- ambos negaron lentamente con la cabeza. Ambos reaccionaron cuando la espalda de Kara empezó a salir más por la ventana.

-¡Ichi, espera! No puedes tirar a Karamatsu por la ventana- Oso le agarro el hombro, intentando tirarlo para atrás.

-¡Tiene razón, mama no matara si lo hacemos!- asintió Choro rápidamente. –Y ahí van sus lentes…- murmuro asomándose, asegurándose que nadie los veía. Una risa empezó a escucharse, el cuerpo de Kara temblando ligeramente.

 ** _-¿Y eso es lo que les preocupa?-_** rio mirándolos con una gran sonrisa, su voz sonaba oscura y profunda. Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo fijamente aquellas extrañas cruces en los ojos de su hermano.

-Tu…- Ichi lo sentó lentamente y por un momento, la criatura pensó que reclamarían el cuerpo de su hermano. –¿Te disculparas con mi gato?-

-C-Claro…¡L-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar!- quedo sorprendido, sintiendo como lo soltaba rápidamente.

-Bien- se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. –Si lo haces de nuevo…te mato- gruño, sentándose con su gato en el regazo.

 ** _-¿No me lo van…a pedir de vuelta? ¿Qué demonios pasa con ellos?-_** pensó con una mueca, podía escuchar que los hermano lo llamaban para jugar a las cartas. Sonrió ligeramente, incluso lo llamaban "Hermano demonio". **_–Parece que este chico les importa muy poco-_** una ligera risa escapo de su boca, tenía la victoria y un nuevo cuerpo totalmente asegurado.

 ** _Momentos después_**

-¡ESTOY EN CASA!- exclamó Jyushimatsu con gran alegría, su sonrisa quedando tiesa cuando sus ojos se enfocaron al segundo mayor: estaba sonriendo como siempre pero una extraña aura entre negra y azul flotaba a su alrededor. Sin prestar atención a sus demás hermanos, se abalanzo sobre Karamatsu. –¡ SUPER SELLO DE EXORSISIMO!- se lo estampo en la cara, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Qué triste…tendremos que decirle adiós a nuestro "Hermano Demonio"- suspiro Oso con tristeza.

-¡¿Lo sabían?! ¡¿Todo el tiempo?!- Jyushi miro a sus hermanos con asombro.

-¿Karamatsu Nii-san esta poseído? No tenía ni idea- hablo Todomatsu.

-Mientes…- gruño Choro.

-Cállate- le pego ligeramente.

-Querido demonio, perdona al idiota de mi hermano por su insolencia…- murmuraba Ichi con las manos juntas.

-Lamento interrumpirlos…pero este papel no funcionara- vieron con gran sorpresa a Kara, quien se despejaba el papel con una ligera sonrisa. **_–No les será tan fácil liberarse de mí-_** rio ligeramente, arrugando el sello y tirándolo a un costado.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Todavía nada?- pregunto el de rojo.

-¡NO!- negó rápidamente el de amarillo.

-¿Intentaste todo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si…pero nada funciona- ambos vieron fijamente a Karamatsu, quien jugaba con Totty como si nada y con una corona de sellos en la cabeza, junto a un rosario alrededor de su cuello.

-Oigan nerds, ¿ya lo encontraron?- Oso miro por sobre su hombro, sintiendo pronto un libro chocar contra su nuca con fuerza. Gimió ligeramente, frotándose la zona golpeada.

-¡Idiota, no puedes apurarme así nada más!- gruño Hiroko, volviendo al libro que tenía entre manos. –Para que lo sepan, estaba durmiendo cuando me llamaron-

-Lo siento, Hiroko-chan- Choro sonrío con nerviosismo, algo culpable.

-Sí, sí, sí- murmuro pasando las páginas rápidamente.

-Termine~- sonrío Ichi con un cartel en mano que decía: "¡Bienvenido Hermano Demonio!".

-El verdadero demonio eres tú, tonto- murmuro el de verde, viendo como su hermano se encogía de hombros.

-¡Lo encontré!- sonrió la chica. –Sabía que había visto esas cruces antes-

-¿Y qué dice?- se le acercaron, sentándose tras ella.

-Dice: "Es un espíritu poderoso, aunque débil fuera del huésped. Sabe aprovecharse de personas con corazones fuertes pero débiles de mente. Podrá poseer al anfitrión mientras se comprometa a conceder el deseo más profundo de su corazón, lo cual puede ser desconocido incluso para la persona en ese momento…Hasta que la promesa se rompa, el espíritu permanecerá en el cuerpo"- Hiroko miro a los demás.

-¡Es como un contrato!- el Matsuno de verde sonrío con alivio.

-¡Significa que podemos solucionarlo!- asintió el mayor.

 ** _-Es cierto-_** se voltearon rápidamente, viendo al cuerpo de Karamatsu darles la espalda. ** _–Puedo habitar en cualquier persona, siempre y cuando la promesa sea cumplida-_** sus ojos con cruces seguían fijos en la televisión. ** _–Los humanos son tan…interesantes-_** suspiro ligeramente. ** _–Usualmente, los profundos deseos de las almas son complicados…suelen pedir compañía, admiración, respeto…superioridad-_** sonrío al ver la cara de asombro de Totty cuando gano el juego. ** _–Felicidades~-_**

-Wow…- soltó lentamente el control, mirando a quien estaba sentado a su lado.

 ** _-Pero…¿saben cuál fue el único deseo de este corazón cuando lo poseí?-_** se quedaron en silencio. –"No quiero que mis hermano sufran ningún dolor"- la voz de Karamatsu retumbo por la habitación, seguida rápidamente por la risa del demonio. **_–¡Este idiota pidió el deseo más simple! ¡Este será mi nuevo cuerpo para siempre!-_** Oso apretó los puños con fuerza e intento a avanzar pero Choro se lo impidió, Hiroko simplemente se le quedo viendo, mientras Ichi desviaba la mirada y metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡Entiendo!- todos los ojos se pusieron sobre Jyushimatsu, quien se levantaba lentamente. –¿Listo? ¡YA!- corrió con todas sus fuerza y, para sorpresa de todos, su rostro se estampo con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡Jyushimatsu!- los hermanos corrieron hacia él, viéndolo con preocupación: su sonrisa aún seguía presente pero ligeras lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, su frente roja por el golpe.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Oso preocupado.

-¡Duele!- rio ligeramente. El demonio hizo una mueca, mirándolos fijamente.

-¡Por supuesto que duele, tonto!- gruño Choro algo extrañado con su actitud.

-Realmente…dolió mucho- siguió riendo.

-¡Ya entiendo!- sonrío Oso. –El demonio no se ira a menos que el deseo sea roto-

-¡Pero yo no quiero hacerme daño!- Totty se llevó las manos a las mejillas. –Soy demasiado tierno para lastimarme~- un libro choco contra el costado de su cara, haciéndolo gemir.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- Choro tenía otro libro en la mano, una sonrisa escalofriante pintada en su rostro.

-¡Esa cara da miedo!- gimió Totty. Oso rodo los ojos y rio, acercándose a su hermano. Ante la atenta mirada de Choro, Oso acerco su mano a su cabello y…le arranco unos cuantos.

-¡¿Por qué mi cabello?!- sin esperar respuesta, se le abalanzo. Muy pronto, cuatro hermanos se encontraban revolcándose en el piso entre golpes y gritos. Hiroko se les quedo mirando, luchando para no reírse.

 ** _-No es bueno-_** pensó el demonio con una mueca. **_–¡Hey, hey, paren de una vez!-_** pero nadie le hizo caso, ni siquiera lo miraron. **_–Hey, ¡tú!…¡tú no te estás haciendo daño!-_** se volteo hacia Ichi, quien lo miro con expresión fría. ** _–¡Es por qué no quieres a este chico de vuelta!…¡¿verdad?!-_** le agarro con fuerza por los hombros. **_–¡Y-Yo te entiendo! ¡Se lo mucho que lo odias!-_** su agarre se apretó ligeramente. **_–¡Este tipo, que tanto se ama así mismo…que siempre dice_** "creo en ti" ** _…es un REAL FASTIDIO! ¡¿No es así?!-_** lo agito ligeramente. Ichi mantenía la vista baja, el flequillo de su cabello cubriéndole los ojos. La pelea se había detenido, los ojos de los hermanos y de la chica estaban fijos en ambos. **_–¡Esta es TU oportunidad! ¡La oportunidad de desacerté de la persona más dolorosa que has conocido!-_** sonrío, sintiendo la victoria cerca.

-Ichimatsu-san…- Hiroko hizo el amague de dar un paso pero Ichi levanto la mano, deteniéndola.

-Jyushimatsu…- el mencionado se paró recto. –…agarre de pulpo-

-¡Sí!- asintió con entusiasmo. Muy pronto, Ichimatsu se encontraba en una extraña posición, sus brazos y piernas siendo aprisionados por los de su hermano. El demonio abrió la boca para hablar pero estaba tieso.

-¡Duele!- el codo de Jyushi cayo con fuerza contra el costado del estómago de Ichi, sacándole un sonoro grito…el cual resonó en la cabeza de Kara.

 ** _-¡No, no, no!-_** gruño, cayó al piso de rodillas con la cabeza entre sus manos. **_–¡Este cuerpo ya era mío! ¡TODO MÍO!-_** Gimió sonoramente, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. **_–¡NO!-_** echo la cabeza hacia atrás, una sombra saliendo del cuerpo de su hermano con un fuerte chillido. Hiroko se lanzó, evitando que la nuca de Karamatsu chocara contra el piso.

-Es…- los hermanos parpadearon. –¡Tan pequeño!-

 ** _-¡NO SE ATREBAN A BURLARSE DE MI!-_** el demonio le gruño, mostrándoles los dientes. **_–He-ey…-_** el gato lo miraba fijamente, sentado y moviendo la cola con tranquilidad. **_–N-Ni se te ocurra…-_** retrocedió un paso, gruñéndole al felino pero este ni siquiera se inmuto, si no que se levantó y se le empezó a acercar. **_–¡Gato de mierda!-_** lo esquivo cuando este se le abalanzo. Corrió hacia la ventana y salto, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. El gato se sentó en el marco, mirando con atención a Ichimatsu y moviendo la cola rápidamente. Ichi, tirado en el piso y apenas recuperándose del golpe brutal de su hermano, miro a su mascota y asintió rápidamente, volviendo sus ojos a su hermano inconsciente cuando el gato salto por la ventana.

-Agh…- Kara abrió lentamente los ojos, desorientado. –¿Hi-Hiroko?- ella le sonrío ligeramente, ayudándolo a sentarse. –¿B-Brothers? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-No te preocupes por eso- Oso sonrío como si nada, rascándose bajo la nariz con su dedo índice.

-¡Karamatsu Nii-san!- Jyushi se le lanzo encima, abrazándolo con fuerza y levantándolo como si nada. Lo puso sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar, saliendo de la habitación.

-E-Espera, J-Jyushimatsu…¡bájame brother, por favor!- la voz de Kara se hacía lejana, hasta que ya no se la escucho.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Hiroko-chan- sonrío Choromatsu.

-No es problema…- se encogió de hombros. –…pero la próxima vez, elijan un mejor horario para meterse en problemas-

-Lo tendremos en cuenta- suspiro ligeramente.

-Esperare abajo, Onii-chan vendrá por mi dentro de poco- hablo Hiroko levantándose.

-Te acompañamos- los hermano salieron de la habitación, quedando solamente ella y el chico de morado.

-Tengo que ser sincera…- hablo sin mirarlo. –…no pensé que lo salvarías- se dio la venta, mirándolo fijamente.

-No me interesa- respondió fríamente.

-Lo odias…¿o no?- se quedaron en silencio, una sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de ella. –Puedes decírmelo, mi boca es una tumba sellada- ella hizo el amague de retroceder cuando él se le acerco demasiado. –¿Qué…?- quedo tiesa, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente al escuchar lo que le susurraba.

-Si alguien se entera…considérate muerta- gruño, saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Lo sabía~!- sonrío enormemente, siguiendo a los hermanos rápidamente.

 _"_ _Es mi hermano mayor, él único que siempre me recuerda que me quiere y que cree en mí. Que sin importar cuantas veces lo lastime, cuantas veces lo mande a la mierda, siempre estará para mi…así que, ¿Por qué no salvarlo?"_


	19. ¡El regalo de cumpleaños!

**Mica: Solo quiero decirles q espero que lo disfruten, q no olviden dejar comentarios y q los quiero muchísimo. En cuanto a las peticiones de los próximos capítulos, lo hare cuando pueda pero falta un mes para mi recepción, x lo que estoy algo…ocupada. Entre el vestido, los arreglos y el último mes de clases, x ahí no me queda mucho tiempo. Así q, no se preocupen, dejen sus pedidos y los hare lo más pronto posible ¡Cuídense y adiós! ^_^**

 **PD: Me quedo algo corto O_O**

 **PD-2: Soy terriblemente mala con el tema de los besos** **…lo siento ^_^U**

* * *

 ** _¡El regalo de cumpleaños!_**

-¡Karamatsu Nii-san, sal de ahí en este mismo instante!- bufo Hiroko golpeando ligeramente la puerta.

-¡Jamás!- se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡Vamos Nii-san, dijiste que podía pedir cualquier cosa!- se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Pero no pensé que pedirías eso!- ella rodo los ojos.

-¡Karamatsu, no es justo!- bufo nuevamente, viendo como la puerta se abría un poco.

-My little girl, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…- Kara sonrío con nerviosismo abriendo por completo la puerta. –…pero eso es algo muy…vergonzoso- un sonrojo ligero mancho sus mejillas.

-Él tiene razón, Hiroko- Hiro apareció, las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y sonriendo levemente. –Es algo…chocante que pidas eso de esa manera-

-¡Pero ya lo hicieron una vez!- los miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso fue porque Kara fue un buen amigo y me ayudo con esa odiosa chica- respondió el mayor con tranquilidad.

-¡Y esta vez también es por una buena razón: es mi cumpleaños!- llevo sus manos a la cintura. –Prometieron que harían lo que yo quisiera- hizo un puchero, cruzada de brazos y casi con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Hiro abrió la boca para decir algo pero se le adelantaron.

-¿P-Prometes…?- Kara trago grueso, un nudo en su garganta. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su buzo, nerviosos. –¿Prometes no subirlo a internet?-

-¡LO PROMETO!- asintió con una gran sonrisa. –¡Vamos a la sala!- se dio media vuelta, saltando ligeramente con la felicidad desbordándose de su cuerpo.

-No puedo creer que te dejes convencer por ella- rio Hiro caminando al lado de Kara.

-¿Y cómo es que tú no estás en contra de esto?- el de azul enarco una ceja.

-Pues…digamos que…- desvió ligeramente la vista, nervioso. –Ella…me tiene atado de manos- la memoria de una de sus fiestas pasadas se le vino a la mente.

-¡Estoy lista!- rio ella, sentada en el sillón, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Realmente hermanita…tienes algo muy malo- murmuro Hiro.

-¡Ho, vamos!- rodo los ojos. –Tu primera novia era igual y tú nunca le dijiste nada-

-Ya recordé porque ambas se llevaban tan bien…- se refregó ligeramente la cara, terminando por despeinar su cabello.

-¡Nii-san, te veo!- Hiroko le apunto acusadoramente al chico, quien se acercaba de manera disimulada a la puerta de salida. –¡No puedes irte así no más!-

-Ho…cielos…- Kara se volteo hacia ellos y con paso determinado se acercó al mayor, agarrándolo del borde de su remera y con decisión, lo beso. No fue nada más que un simple contacto, sin movimiento de parte de ninguno: uno por estar nervioso y el otro por la sorpresa que no lo abandonaba. Kara se separó, el ambiente solo roto por la carcajada de Hiroko.

-¡Dos a cero, Onii-chan!- ella respiro profundo, intentando ahogar su risa.

-Karamatsu…- el mencionado miro a Hiro, quien mantenía la vista baja y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, haciendo temblar al menor. –…lo siento…- él abrió la boca para preguntar pero una boca no lo dejo hablar. Unos brazos le rodearon el cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza y no dando señales de soltarlo pronto. Se aferró a los hombros de Hiro, intentando que su mente reaccione. Kara abrió la boca inconscientemente al sentir algo rosar sus labios, apretando ligeramente la ropa ajena cuando sintió una invasión cálida y húmeda en su boca. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Se miraron fijamente, sin prestar atención a nada más.

-Y-Yo…- Kara abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, se parecía a un pez en busca de agua. Sus mejillas no tardaron en tornarse rojas cual manzanas, la vergüenza y timidez llenando su cuerpo de golpe. Con un ligero gemido, enterró su rostro en el hombro del mayor. Hiro rio ligeramente, enredando una de sus manos en el cabello del menor. Miro a su alrededor, enarcando una ceja al no ver a su hermana en la habitación. Suspiro lentamente, ya esperaría después las consecuencias.

 ** _~Hermosas y dulces consecuencias~_**

-¡Muchas gracias y vuelva pronto!- sonrío Hiroko despidiéndose con un ademan de mano.

-Hoy estas de muy buen humor, ¿he?- Hiro enarco una ceja, mirándola de brazos cruzados.

-¡Por supuesto~!- rio ligeramente, una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¡Hiroko Hayashi!- ambos se voltearon, viendo a un sonrojado, despeinado y agitado Karamatsu entrar a la tienda.

-Nii-san, ¿Qué…?- se quedó callada cuando él se les acerco.

-¡Prometiste que no lo harías!- la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas?- ladeo la cabeza, confundida.

-¡De esto!- le dio el teléfono, donde se podía ver un video sin reproducir. –Me prometiste no subirlo, little girl- la miro con tristeza.

-P-Pero…¡Yo no fui!- agarro el aparato, mirando el nombre del usuario. –¿Ves? Yo no fui- se lo mostro.

-Tú eras la única que filmo y saco fotos de ese días- hablo Hiro, mirándola fijamente. –Era tu cumpleaños, después de todo-

-Ya lo sé pero…- se quedó pensativo, abriendo enormemente los ojos cuando un recuerdo se le vino a la mente. –Ahora que lo pienso…le preste mi computadora a una amiga el otro día…el video y las fotos estaban ahí…así que…- hizo una ligera mueca.

-Esto…me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida- Kara enterró su cara entre sus manos.

-Lo siento…- Hiroko jugo ligeramente con sus manos, nerviosa.

-Está bien…- dejo escapar un suspiro, pasando su mano por su despeinado cabello. –Creo que…comprare algo para comer, ¿quieren algo?-

-Lo que quieras traernos- sonrío ligeramente Hiro, riéndose mentalmente al ver las mejillas del menor tornarse rojas.

-B-Bien…v-vuelvo en un instante, my friends- se dio vuelta rápidamente, saliendo de la tienda y olvidándose su celular en manos de la chica.

-Cruzaste los dedos cuanto se lo prometiste, ¿verdad?- Hiro rompiendo el silencio.

-Jamás lo haría…menos con ustedes dos, me ofende que pienses lo contrario- se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad. –Además, le prometí que YO no lo subiría a internet-

-Eres malvada…- suspiro.

-Lo sé…- rio con diversión.

-Hiroko…- ella lo miro con atención. –Quiero una de esas fotos, creo que serán…un excelente fondo de pantalla- ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Tengo muchas en mi computadora, te dejare elegir la que más te guste- asintió rápidamente. Mientras que Hiro atendía a las personas que entraban, Hiro aprovecho para mirar el teléfono de Karamatsu. Sonrío al ver que la imagen de contacto de su hermano era aquella en la que Hiro y Kara se veían fijamente, ligeras sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros. Rio, no desaprovecharía molestar a Kara con eso más tarde.


	20. Siempre estaremos ahí

**Mica: Un capitulo que no sé de donde salió pero que me daré el gusto de subir XD. Recuerden que cualquier cosa si quieren algo en especial para el próximo capítulo, solo tienen que pedírmelo y daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Los quiero y ¡adiós!**

 **PD: ¡Levante la mano quien quiere otro capítulo con Neko-Kara! ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Siempre estaremos ahí…_**

Vacío. Es así como se sentía su interior, un completo y aplastante vacío. No sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado ahí, solamente podía sentir el frio de aquel oscuro lugar. Una luz se prendió sobre su cuerpo de la nada, haciéndole parpadear repetidas veces para acostumbrarse.

-¿No te gusta?- una voz resonó en el lugar, una figura acercándose a él de manera lenta. Una chica de piel absolutamente pálida y ojos negros sin vida estaba parada frente a él. Kara sabía quién era, lo sabía muy bien: había aparecido un día de soledad, uno en el que sus hermanos se fueron a quien sabe dónde sin tomar su persona en cuenta. Estaba triste y desolado, hasta que escucho su voz. Ella lo había mirado con curiosidad y después sonreído como si nada, asegurándole que no estaría nunca más solo pero que él tendría que pagar un precio por ellos…y él, desesperado por la compañía, la acepto sin dudarlo.

Ahora mismo, se arrepentía de ello.

Lo había seguido, escuchado en todo momento, apoyándole y siendo su paño de lágrimas por años. Se había convertido en la amiga que tanto había esperado y anhelado con todo su corazón pero no vio las consecuencias hasta que Chibita, una noche cualquiera y tranquila, se lo dijo.

 _-Oye Kara-boy, te noto más pálido de lo normal-_ le había dicho con preocupación después de dejarle frente a él algo de comer y tomar. _–¿Está todo bien?-_ Kara había asentido, confundido. Se había mirado en el espejo apenas llego a la casa, descubriéndose el rostro pálido y con los ojos menos brillantes de lo normal. Eso era extraño, Kara se había mirado al espejo cientos de veces y se veía completamente normal. Frunció el ceño y le restó importancia, pensando que si se cuidaba bien y dormía un poco más se le pasaría.

Y ahí es cuando llego a aquel extraño lugar.

-Vamos chico, cambia esa cara- hablo sacándole de sus pensamientos. Ella se agacho frente a él, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. –No me gusta esa expresión de perrito pateado…- Kara desvió la vista. –Vamos, aun somos amigos, ¿no?- algo de un color azul salió de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a la boca con colmillos filosos de la chica. –Delicioso~…- sus ojos negros adquirieron un poco de brillo.

-Déjame…por favor- suplico, el color de su buzo y de su piel empezaban a desaparecer lentamente.

-Vamos, todo esto puede terminar- ella se sentó, mirándose las uñas con desinterés. –Incluso podría ahorrarte miles de problemas-

-¡Cállate!- se cubrió los oídos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No puedes obligarme- se cruzó de brazos. –¿Es que no lo recuerdas? No eres NADA para ellos- chasqueo los dedos, múltiples imágenes apareciendo a su alrededor. –Todos esos insultos, todos los golpes, TODO el daño que ellos te han causado…- gruño con odio. –Todo puede desaparecer- le sonrío ligeramente. –Solo tienes que entregarte por completo a mí- extendió su mano pero un escudo a su alrededor le envió un chispa, haciéndola retroceder.

-No quiero…no quiero desaparecer- sollozo, haciéndola sonreír.

-Por favor Kara, deja de llorar- la miro fijamente. –Te puedo meter a un mundo mucho mejor, uno en el que ellos te amen y te lo demuestren todo el tiempo…un mundo donde todos tú deseos puedan hacerse realidad-

-¿En…en serio?- llevo sus manos su buzo, apretando la tela justo sobre donde estaba su corazón.

-¡Claro que sí!- sonrío con dulzura. –Puedo hacerlo y darte la felicidad que tanto te mereces- extendió su mano, esta vez con cuidado de no tocar el escudo alrededor del chico. –Solo tienes que darme la mano y aceptar el trato- rio ligeramente después de unos segundos de silencio. –Vamos my friend, yo no puedo atravesar el escudo, solo tú puedes hacerlo- Kara se lo imagino, un mundo donde no lo molesten por ser diferente, donde sus hermanos lo quieran y lo defiendan, un mundo sin golpes o insultos…un mundo sin ser llamado "doloroso" todo el tiempo.

-Eso…- levanto lentamente la mano, su buzo ya completamente blanco al igual que su piel. –Eso suena…increíble- sus ojos empezaron a perder el brillo, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de la chica se agrandaba. Un tono rojizo lleno por completo los ojos de la chica pero antes que la mano de Karamatsu pudiera tocar el escudo, un objeto se estrelló de lleno contra la cabeza de ella, alegándola rápidamente de él. Kara se asustó y se abrazó las piernas, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es…?- ella se levantó, agarrando lo que la había golpeado. –¿Una…pelota?- gruño, frunciendo el ceño y aplastando la pelota con facilidad. –Maldición…- un enorme agujero se veía en una de las oscuras paredes, dejando entrar una fuerte luz y a cinco figuras.

-¡Buen tiro, hermano!- rio uno de ellos.

-¡Gracias!- asintió el otro con energía y una gran sonrisa, balanceando con fuerza el bate que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Ahí esta!- sonrío otro al ver al chico en medio de la nada.

-Qué bueno…- suspiro ligeramente quien estaba a su lado. –Vamos, agarrémoslo y salgamos de este lugar-

-¡Ni se les ocurra!- apareció frente al chico, mirándolos con odio. –Él es… ** _MIO_** \- levanto la mano, una esfera de fuego apareciendo en su palma.

-¡Adiós!- el del bate en la mano se adelantó rápidamente, golpeándola con fuerza y alegándola de ellos. Ella gruño, desapareciendo con un simple chasquido de dedos.

-¡Karamatsu, que bueno que te encontramos!- sonrío el de buzo rojo, restándole importancia a la pelea que sucedía detrás de ellos. Kara levanto la vista, mirándolos con confusión.

-¿B-Brothers?- ladeo la cabeza.

-¡Exacto~!- asintió el de rosa con una dulce sonrisa.

-Vamos, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí- hablo el de buzo verde.

-Ya, ya- Oso acerco su mano a su hermano incoloro, retrocediendo con una mueca al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. –Ite…- murmuro mirándose la zona lastimada.

-Es inútil…- Kara los miro con tristeza. –Se lastimaran antes de poder sacarme de aquí- esta vez apoyo su mentón en sus brazos, resignado.

-¿Qué hacemos?- el de buzo morado enarco una ceja.

-Seguir intentando- el de rojo volvió a acercar su mano, esta vez llegando un poco más cerca de su hermano pero una mueca se formó en su rostro, aguantándose históricamente el dolor.

-¡Osomatsu, para!- grito Kara alarmado. Se sorprendió al sentir la mano de su hermano sobre su cabeza, palmeándosela ligeramente.

-Tranquilo, ya paso- le sonrío como si nada.

-¡Karamatsu Nii-san!- Jyushi se les acerco rápidamente, sonriéndose enormemente.

-Aun esta blanco como papel…- murmuro Choro pensativo.

-V…Vinieron por mi…- un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-¡Claro que sí!- el de rojo frunció el ceño, parecía…indignado y molesto.

-¿Por…qué?- bajo la cabeza con tristeza. –Solo soy un estorbo…una persona dolorosa-

-Quizás seas doloroso de vez en cuando- Totty frunció el ceño, sus manos yendo directo a la cintura y mirándole con seriedad. –Pero eso no quita que seas nuestro hermano y que vendremos siempre por ti-

-P-Pero…yo pensé que…- los miro con asombro.

-Pues pensaste mal- Chor le pego ligeramente la cabeza.

-Eres familia…- murmuro Ichi desviando la vista.

-Tienen razón- Oso le dedico una sonrisa, aquella que siempre estaba presente en su rostro. –Somos hermanos y siempre estaremos para ti, en especial en los peores momentos- la vista de Kara no tardo en nublarse por las lágrimas que se acumulaban y pronto empezaban a deslizarse por su piel, la cual empezaba a tomar color lentamente.

-G-Gracias…- sus hermanos se abalanzaron, abrazándolo con fuerza y aferrándose a su ropa. Sonrío ligeramente, apoyándose en ellos. Oso rio, alegrándose al ver que la ropa de su hermano empezaba a tomar color y que se veía mucho mejor. –Muchas gracias a todos…-

-Y no lo olvides tonto…- le estiro ligeramente las majillas, dejándolas un poco colorada. –…somos sextillizos, vinimos a esté mundo juntos y avanzaremos de esa manera, sin dejar a ninguno atrás-

-Lo entiendo…- agarro la mano de su hermano mayor y lo obligó a unirse. Enterró ligeramente su rostro en el hombro de su hermano, sintiendo las manos de los demás aferrarse a su cuerpo. –Intentare no olvidarlo nunca-

-No te preocupes- sonrío Totty.

-Te lo recordaremos siempre- asintió Choro.

-No te dejaremos solo- Ichi apoyo su frente contra el hombro de Kara.

-¡Te queremos, Nii-san!- rio Jyushi, sus brazos rodeando los mejor que podía a todos sus hermanos y apretándolos con algo de fuerza.

-Y yo a ustedes…muchísimo- rieron ligeramente, sin siquiera notar como todo a su alrededor se empezaba a iluminar y a tornar más cálido.


	21. Pesadillas

**Mica: Sinceramente, este capítulo me encanta ^_^ (Todos me gustan pero no sé, me gustó muchísimo como quedo este) Así que espero que a ustedes también les guste. Recuerden que si quieren algo en especial para el siguiente capítulo solo tienen que avisarme y lo hare sin problema. Los quiero y ¡adiós! ^_^**

 **PD: Si el principio les parece familiar, me base en un comic que encontré por ahí XD**

* * *

 ** _Pesadillas_**

 _-¿Dónde…estoy?- Choromatsu miro a su alrededor, enarcando una ceja al verse en una habitación completamente vacía y blanca. Se tensó cuando a sus espaldas escucho murmullos, suspirando de alivio al ver la espalda de su hermano vestido de azul a la distancia. –¡Karamatsu!- lo miro atentamente, notando que su hermano luchaba contra algo entre sus manos. –¿Q-Que estás haciendo?- por alguna razón no podía relajarse, menos cuando Karamatsu se agacho y levanto al del piso. –¡Karamatsu, mírame por favor!- deseo no habérselo pedido en el momento que se volteo: lo veía a los ojos con una expresión cansada, ojeras bien marcadas y una triste sonrisa pintada en su rostro. En una de sus manos temblorosas había un trinchete, el cual era apretado con fuerza. –¿Q-Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto al ver que la otra mano de su hermano sostenía un hilo azulado…conectado a un corazón blanco dibujado en su pecho. Se miró su propio pecho, donde había un hilo similar pero de color verde. Lo tomo suavemente entre dos de sus dedos, acariciándolo con delicadeza y algo de miedo, algo en su interior estremeciéndose por alguna razón. Siguió el hilo con atención, hasta que sus ojos terminaron en el símbolo de su familia dibujada en el piso, donde había una bola de diferentes colores._

 _-¿Chicos?- se sorprendió al verlos dándole la espalda, todos tenían el mismo hilo dirigido al mismo lugar. Se olvidó de aquello al ver como Karamatsu sostenía el trinchete, con la total intensión de cortar el hilo. –¡E-Espera, detente!- se alarmo al ver que, mientras cada fibra de aquel hilo tan fino, una fila se empezaba a abrir en las muñecas de su hermano. –¡N-No me puedo mover!- intento dar un paso pero parecía que sus pies estaban adheridos al piso. –¡Chicos, hagan algo!- reclamo al ver que la sangre empezaba a correr por los brazos de su hermano, goteando de su codo y cayendo al piso en un ruido sordo. –¡Espera, Karamatsu!- siguió luchando para moverse, viendo como el mencionado solo hacía más fuerza. –¡KARAMATSU!- grito alarmado al ver que había cortado el hilo, la sangre saliendo con más fuerza y el corazón en su pecho rompiéndose, el cuerpo de su hermano volviéndose negro por completo._

 _-Adiós…hermano- le sonrío, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y luego…desapareció en el aire._

 _-¡NO!- cayo de rodillas, todo a su alrededor desvaneciéndose de golpe._

 ** _… … … …_**

Choromatsu se sentó de golpe, su boca abierta en un intento de recuperar todo el aire perdido de la nada. Paso sus manos por sus mejillas, sin siquiera ser consciente de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Miro a su lado, sus ojos recorriendo a las cinco personas acostadas y durmiendo a pierna suelta…no, esperen…eran… eran cuatro. Había solo cuatro personas a su lado. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, el pánico empezando a recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡K-Karamatsu!- sin importarle si despertaba a alguno de sus hermanos, se levantó de golpe y corrió por la casa, buscando con desesperación a su hermano faltante pero sin encontrar ni una pista de él. Jadeo, tenía que encontrarlo…maldición, ¡tenía que encontrarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que su corazón aun latía con fuerza! Abrió la puerta principal, dispuesto a irse en piyama solamente a buscarlo, saliendo corriendo apenas pudo ponerse los zapatos. No sabía a donde iba, solo corría por las calles a oscuras y siegas. No se detuvo. Recorrió a su alrededor rápidamente con la mirada, hasta que lo pudo visualizar a la distancia. Karamatsu estaba parado con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar lejano, vestido con aquella chaqueta de cuero criticada por todos ellos…sus brazos apoyados en la barandilla del puente. –¡Karamatsu!- no se detuvo, si no que aumento la velocidad lo más que pudo.

-¿Choromatsu?- Kara enarco una ceja, viéndolo con confusión. Soltó un chillido poco varonil cuando el cuerpo ajeno lo tacleo con fuerza, el piso recibiendo un gran beso de parte de su trasero. –Ite…- murmuro, para después fijar su total atención en el cuerpo que estaba sobre él, aferrándose a su ropa. –¿Qué pasa, brother?- le palmo la cabeza, escuchándolo jadear y…¿sollozar? –¿C-Choromatsu?- tembló cuando el otro se sentó y no lo miro. –He-ey, ¿Qué…?-

-¡Cállate!- gruño, esta vez lanzando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, abrazándolo con fuerza. –Solo…cállate- murmuro lentamente, solamente afianzando su agarre al sentir que el otro le correspondía el gesto. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, con una de las manos temblorosas de Choromatsu acariciando el cabello del mayor y con la otra aferrada a su ropa, mientras que el otro simplemente le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda. Una suave brisa corrió, el mayor reaccionando al sentir al otro temblar.

-Maldición…- se separó de golpe, sacándose rápidamente la chaqueta y poniéndosela en la espalda a su hermano, quien dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. –¿Qué estabas penando al venir así hasta aquí, buraza? Puedes enfermarte- lo miro con seriedad.

-Lo siento…- murmuro lentamente. –Karamatsu…- el otro lo miro con curiosidad, atento a sus palabras. –…Vamos a casa…- hablo con una ligera sonrisa, la calma por fin llenando su cuerpo entero.

-¡Muy bien!- asintió con una gran sonrisa.

 ** _… … … …_**

Choromatsu se recostó, no sin antes correr prácticamente de una patada al profundamente dormido Osomatsu. Palmeo el lugar recién echo, Kara cambiándose rápidamente y dándole el gusto de acostarse ahí, a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kara en un susurro, preocupado.

-Si…solo…fue una pesadilla- la imagen de su hermano con sangre en sus brazos y una sonrisa triste en su rostro se le vino a la mente, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-Don't worry, brother- le sonrío con confianza. –No dejare que nada te lastime-

-Lo sé y gracias- sonrío ligeramente, sus ojos fijándose en la mano de su hermano…la mano completamente sana y sin heridas de su hermano. Suspiro, agarrándola y entrelazando sus dedos, su corazón calmándose un poco ante el toque. Apretó ligeramente la mano ajena, acariciándola con el pulgar con aire ausente. –Si alguna vez algo de molesta…tendrás que decírmelo, no importa si el problema es pequeño-

-E-Esta bien- murmuro, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Lo prometes?- lo miro a los ojos.

-Yo…- trago, dejando escapar un suspiro y devolviéndole la mirada con confianza. –Lo prometo- se sonrieron mutuamente. –Buenas noches, buraza- bostezo, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente y su respiración calmándose.

-Buenas noches…- lo miro fijamente, acercándose un poco más y besándole firmemente la frente. –…Karamatsu Nii-san- miro sus manos entrelazadas, sonriendo ligeramente y cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

 ** _Un pequeño extra XD_**

Osomatsu tenía sus ojos fijos en la revista que tenía entre manos, Karamatsu se miraba en el espejo de mano y hacia diferentes expresiones, Ichimatsu jugaba con su gato junto a un sonriente Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu sonreía mientras jugaba con su celular, ninguno dispuesto a romper el silencio del cuarto.

-Estoy en casa- hablo Choromatsu entrando y dejando su bolso a un lado.

-Bienvenido…- murmuraron distraídamente.

-Bienvenido brother~- le sonrío Karamatsu, viéndolo acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Choro sonrío al ver que dejaba su espejo a un lado, dispuesto a darle su atención.

-Ten, te traje algo- saco una cajita de su bolsillo, entregándosela a su hermano. El de verde simplemente rio ligeramente al ver los ojos de su hermano iluminarse, una sonrisa de felicidad pura dibujándose en su rostro.

-¡Pockys!- agarro la caja entre sus manos, mirándolo con emoción contenida. –Gracias~-

-No es problema- sonrío, su mano yendo directamente a la cabeza del mayor y acariciándosela con cariño, viéndolo sacar uno de los dulces con cuidado. Kara rio, extendiéndoselo al menor y sonriendo al verlo aceptar sin decir nada más. Los demás Matsuno los miraban fijamente, casi podían ver el aura llena de dulzura y cariño alrededor de esos dos.

 _-Yo también quiero…-_ fue el único pensamiento que apareció en la mente de ellos, sus ceños frunciéndose pero los otros dos no les prestaron atención, simplemente siguieron en lo suyo.


	22. El castigo para el demonio

**Mica: ¡Hola, feliz navidad atrasada! Espero que la hayan pasado genial con la familia ^_^. Espero que esto les guste xq me entretuve haciéndolo. Recuerden que si quieren algo en especial para el siguiente capítulo solo tienen que pedírmelo y lo hare con todo gusto. Los quiero gente, feliz año nuevo y ¡adiós!**

* * *

 ** _El castigo para el demonio_**

-¡Osomatsu!- sonrío el sacerdote al ver al demonio flotando con pereza. –Qué bueno que te encuentro- se le acerco rápidamente, apretando la biblia que tenía entre sus manos.

-Hola Karamatsu~- sonrío ligeramente, mostrando un poco unos brillantes y blancos colmillos. Dejo que sus pies tocaran el suelo, su cola con punta moviéndose con elegancia tras de él.

-Necesito un favor- lo miro fijamente y con ojos suplicantes, esperando una respuesta.

-¿A si?- se lamio los labios, acercándose rápidamente al sacerdote antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Kara intento dar un paso atrás pero un brazo rodeando su cintura se lo impidió. –Quizás…si me das algo a cambio- lamio el cuello ajeno, provocándole un escalofrió a su pequeña presa.

-O-Osomatsu…- intento apartarlo pero el otro seguía entretenido con su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo ligeramente. –¡O-Oi!- reclamo al sentir unas manos agarrarle con firmeza las nalgas. –¡E-E-Espera un momento!- sintió pánico cuando su espalda toco el suelo, el cuerpo del demonio aprisionándolo y dejándolo sin salida.

-Tranquilo~- canturreo en su oído. –Primero el pago…y luego el favor- rio, para después darle un pequeña mordida al lóbulo de la oreja. Kara gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y temblando del miedo al sentir una de las manos ajenas recorrer su pierna con lentitud. _–Tierno~-_ fue lo único que paso por la mente del demonio al verlo tan sonrojado y temblando bajo su cuerpo. Lo miro con una sonrisa pervertida, lamiéndose los labios con hambre. –Esto será divertido…- rio ligeramente. Karamatsu trago con fuerza, sus ojos nerviosos fijos en el demonio sobre él ¡¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?!

 ** _… … … …_**

-Idiota…- murmuro Choromatsu, la deidad del agua, mirando al demonio tirado en el piso con múltiples chicones en la cabeza. Suspiro, sintiendo los dedos ajenos aferrándose a su mano y temblando con violencia.

-Se lo gano- murmuro Totty mirándolo fijamente.

-Imbécil…- gruño Ichi con desinterés.

-¡Karamatsu!- Jyushimatsu se acercó rápidamente, abrazándolo con fuerza. Kara se aferró al ángel de ojos amarillos, enterrando su rostro en uno de sus hombros.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- reclamo Oso levantándose, mirando a la deidad con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Estabas manoseándolo!- gruño apretando los puños.

-¡No es mi culpa!- se cruzó de brazos. –¡Es de él!-

-¡¿He?!- enarcaron una ceja, mirándolo con un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos.

-¡Es demasiado tierno!- se encogió de hombros. –¡No es mi culpa que sea tan violable!- se arrepentido de sus palabreas apenas sintió algo filoso rozar su cuello, acompañando rápidamente por unos gruñidos.

 ** _-No debiste decir eso-_** trago con fuerza, viendo de reojo a un Ichimatsu con el ceño fruncido apretar con más fuerza su oz.

-Nos llevaremos a Karamatsu para que se tranquilice- Choro se dio media vuelta, acercándose a Kara y acariciándole ligeramente la cabeza, besándole la frente cuando este alzo la vista.

-Vamos Nii-san~- sonrío el ángel con cariño, agarrando la mano del sacerdote y empezando a caminar.

-Chicos…- la deidad los miro con seriedad por sobre su hombro. –…se lo encargo- sonrío ligeramente. –Diviértanse~- empezó a caminar, desapareciendo de sus vistas.

 ** _-Con mucho gusto-_** Ichi y Totty sonrieron con malicia, dándole escalofríos al diablo.

-Va-Vamos Chi-Chicos, re-relájense- retrocedió lentamente con las manos en alto. –N-No van a matarme, ¿cierto?…So-Somos hermanos después de todo, ¿no?- su espalda choco contra algo sólido, dejándolo sin salida. –…¿no?…-

-Claro que somos hermanos, Nii-san- sonrío Totty, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio. –Además, no seas ridículo…- Oso enarco una ceja, confundido. –…no puedes morir-

 ** _-Pero puedes sufrir-_** la sonrisa sádica en el rostro de la parca lo hizo encogerse en su lugar, deseando desaparecer pero, por casualidad de la vida, sus poderes decidieron dejar de funcionar en esos momento.

-E-E-Esperen…- se calló al tener la punta de la oz rosando ligeramente la frente.

-Cállate Osomatsu Nii-san- gruño Totty con una sonrisa de fingida dulzura.

-Solo estamos cumpliendo las ordenes de Choromatsu Nii-san- Ichi le sonrío ligeramente.

 ** _-Vamos a divertirnos~-_** Oso trago, deseando que el suelo se abriese y lo tragase por completo. Tembló cuando ambos se acercaron más, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

 ** _… … … …_**

-Gracias~- sonrío Kara agarrando el vaso que la deidad de ojos verdes le entregaba.

-De nada- se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole ligeramente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Karamatsu Nii-san?- pregunto el ángel a su lado, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor- le devolvió el gesto, para después mirar a Choro. –Y muchas gracias por haberme ayudado-

-No es ningún problema- le palmeo la cabeza. –Solo ignora al tonto de Osomatsu, ser un demonio solo aumento su perversión-

-¡No te preocupes Nii-san, no te dejare solo!- hablo el chico con alas abrazando al sacerdote, quien rio ligeramente.

-Muchas gracias hermano- se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito resonar por todo el lugar. –¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ignóralo, no es nada- Choro lo resto importancia con una sonrisa.

-Esta…bien- lo miro con duda, para después encogerse de hombros y sonreírle a sus hermanos.

 ** _Un…¿extra?_**

-Agh…- murmuro Oso, atada a un poste todo golpeado y ensangrentado. –…no…no me arrepiento de nada…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder la conciencia por completo.


End file.
